Keelhaul Connie
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: AU123. Constance is Elizabeth's older sister, and they couldn't be more different. Except for one thing: a love of Will Turner. When Constance meets Jack, her priorities change and she must decide what she wants more: Will or the sea? WillOC! R&R!
1. Prologue: The Crossing from England

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

_Keelhaul Connie_

**Part I**

**Prologue: The Crossing from England**

1783

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap, and ravage, and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me."

Thirteen-year-old Constance Swann sang with a rather bored, high-pitched tone of voice. A gray, impenetrable wall of fog rested before her as she stood at the bow rail, gazing at the sea. The Winged Victory maidenhead loomed in front of the British dreadnought, the _H.M.S. Dauntless_. Formidable, frightening, twenty-five gun ports on the side, and rail guns to boot.

Her mother, Mary Cormac-Swann, had died a few months ago, just at the passing of the New Year. When her father had been named Governor of Port Royal in Jamaica, he decided it was best to move. He said it would help them all to move on and recover more easily from her unexpected death Next to her, her sister, the twelve-year-old Elizabeth, looked into the distance with a far off gaze. She was sadly missing England, and didn't understand why their father had to make them leave. Sure, he was now Governor of Port Royal, but why did she and her sister have to go with him? There were plenty of boarding schools they could have stayed in. She hated it, and wanted to be back home with her friends. Not to mention she was bored stiff and, while she loved the pirate song, her sibling's singing was starting to annoy her.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack. Drink up – oh!" A sudden hand on her shoulder cut her voice off, and both girls turned, startled, to see Joshamee Gibbs. The man was, quite honestly, born old.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do 'ya?" he asked warily.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Captain Norrington shouted warningly, staring down the older man. Norrington, to Constance's mind, was a dashing young man but Royal Navy to the core and, therefore, of no interest to her. He was glaring sternly at Gibbs. Standing beside him was her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, a man obviously of the high station on board with brass buttons on his thick red jacket and curled brown wig.

"She was singing about pirates," he explained, quickly releasing her arm. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Norrington stated snidely with an air of superiority. "On your way."

"Aye, Captain. It's bad luck to have women on board, too," he reasoned, looking warily at the Swann sisters. "Even _miniature_ ones." He then returned to his deck-swabbing duties, surreptitiously taking a quick swig from the flask dangling around his neck.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth stated. Constance complete agreed as Norrington moved to stand on the other side of her.

"Think again, misses. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and sudden stop," he stated, smiling quickly at them. Both girls looked confused until they glanced at Gibbs, who mimed a hanging with his handkerchief, causing them to gasp frightfully.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters," Swann said hesitantly and Norrington gave his apologies, moving away to attend his duties.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth commented excitedly with a smile.

"Yes. That's what concerns me," Swann stated and began to walk away until his second daughter's voice came to his ears.

"But it must be so adventurous to be a pirate, complete freedom from all rules and regulations," Constance added, following her father carefully. "What's so wrong with wanting a bit of adventure? A bit of fun?"

"That, my troublesome child, is precisely why you were not allowed leave the manor unattended," he told her. "Constance, we will be landing in Port Royal soon and begin our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we compose ourselves as befits our class and station?"

"Yes, father," she replied dutifully. Chastised, she turned away, to look out over the bow rail. "I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate…" Elizabeth walked over and placed a comforting hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Don't fret, Constance. One day, we'll both be pirates and we'll have our own adventures."

"That's easy for you to say. Father adores you! He would do anything for you. Me? He won't even let me out of his sight."

"That's because you he found out you were sneaking out to the smithy every night, learning how to throw daggers and sword play from Uncle Gregory," Elizabeth argued, but Constance just hung her head sheepishly.

Truthfully, Constance had been sneaking out to learn those things from her uncle. What Elizabeth and her father didn't know though was that her mother had asked Gregory to teach her such things, but only the dagger throwing. The sword play her mother taught her. When asked how she knew such things, Mary told her daughter about her own adventures at sea with a man named Jack.

She always spoke so fondly of him, much more so than she ever had her father. All that Constance knew about Jack, however, besides the great fun that he and her mother had at sea, was that he was the captain of a ship and was dead. Her mother always cried at the mention of his death, but never mentioned how he died. It had only been a few weeks, three months at the most, before her mother fell ill, sentenced to her bed and, after that, her father had stopped the activities all together when he caught her sneaking in one night. His startling her led to a dangerous response from Constance.

"He didn't find me out," she argued quietly.

"Are you certain, because I think him getting a dagger in his wig, attaching it to the wall when he scared you, was you being found out," she retorted, smiling.

"It doesn't matter!" she retorted hotly. "You might have to live our dream of adventure for both of us, Elizabeth."

They let the silence fall between them as they started to walk along the ship. As they looked down into the water, dreaming of the adventure they longed for, they spotted a parasol. Elizabeth, finding it absolutely fascinating, leaned over to watch it spin against the waves. When the water pushed it further away, she looked up again and saw a piece of driftwood with a boy on it, completely unconscious.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" she exclaimed. Constance gasped, joining her in pointing to the near dead boy. Norrington shouted 'man overboard', ordered the ropes to be manned, a hook fetched, and to have the boy hauled up. As soon as he was on board, Norrington noted that he was still breathing.

"Mary, mother of God!" Gibbs exclaimed, leaning over the edge.

The others on the ship soon joined him and the saw that the sea was no longer as empty as it had appeared before. Wreckage from a ship litters the water, along with the bodies of its crew. What was left of the ship's hull burned, a ragged British flag hanging limply from the stern. The _Dauntless_ slipped silently through it all, voices hushed.

"What happened?" Swann asked in absolute shock. Constance looked up at her father. _Is he daft? Isn't it obvious what happened? A bloody stupid git father is sometimes,_ she thought.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington commented reasonably as if it was nothing.

"A lot of good it did them," Gibbs remarked, earning a dirty look from Norrington. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates!"

"There's no proof of that," Swann immediately protested. "It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately," Norrington ordered, moving about the ship in a frenzy. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." They needed to look for more survivors, if there were any.

"Constance, Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Both girls nodded and their father turned to join Norrington, Groves, Gillette, and the captain. While Elizabeth went over to the boy, Constance followed her father and gently tugged on the coat of his arm.

"Father," she began, "was it really pirates that attacked that ship, like Mr. Gibbs said?"

"No need to worry, Miss Swann," Private Groves told her with a charming smile. "There are no pirates that would dare sail these waters, especially in a fog such as this. Crazy though they may be, they know better than to test the elements. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, Constance. Private Groves here is right," her father stated with a kind smile and nod to the man. "Now, go help your sister with the boy."

"Yes, Father." She gave a small curtsey and walked over to Elizabeth, just in time to see the boy's head drop to the floor and get a look at Elizabeth's fear stricken face.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked beside Constance, who looked at her sister and knew instantly that she was hiding something behind her back.

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out," she stated carefully, avoiding the Captain's gaze a bit as he ordered the sailors to take him below. As soon as Norrington left, Constance went to her sister's side and asked what happened. "H-He's a pirate," she whispered, showing her the gold pirate medallion as they huddled closely together.

"There can't be! He's too young to be a pirate," she argued sensibly, and Elizabeth nodded half-heartedly. "I'll go below, and try to get him warmed up a bit. Blankets are still under the bed, right?" Elizabeth nodded and Constance left quietly, not noticing the pirate ship in the distance like her sister had.

A few moments after arriving in the quarters William would be staying in, having been brought down by two deckhands, Constance gently placed a few blankets over him. Once the last blanket was on, he began to stir once again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the girl felt a bit out of place. According to her father, in his own special way, Elizabeth was supposed to be there when he woke up. But, there she was, looking down at him and shifting uncomfortably. She moved to get up, knowing she wasn't the right person to deal with this sort of thing, but William suddenly grabbed her wrist. Constance turned back with a gasp, and looked down at the wide eyes, brown eyed boy in a mixture of shock and amazement. Despite his being soaking wet and cold to the bone, he was a little cute.

"W-Who are you?" the fourteen-year-old stuttered, still a bit hazy. "W-Where's Elizabeth?" Constance fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed once more; her sisters charm never failed, and it didn't even matter that she was only twelve.

"Hello, William. My name's Constance Swann, I'm Elizabeth's older sister," she told him. "I'll be watching over you." He nodded with a sigh of relief, and she brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Just go to sleep, and we'll be at Port Royal when you wake up."

"I-I don't know w-what happened," he said suddenly, and she could only guess he meant the fire. "I-It just happened so fast that…I didn't…" he trailed off sadly, not meeting her gaze.

"Go to sleep, William. Everything will be all right now, I promise."

"W-What do I…what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst," she told him simply. Her mother had always said that.

She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before tucking it under the blankets. He smiled up at her and she smiled back before getting up to leave. As she turned to leave, Constance turned back to Will, knelt down and kissed his cheek. Will looked shocked, to say the least, but smile again as she left the room for real, allowing him to go to sleep. What neither he or the sisters knew was that they would be led on the adventure of a lifetime years later, and one of them would have to make a choice for all of them.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unbreakable Friendship

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 1: An Unbreakable Friendship**

1791

Constance tossed the sheet-rope down the window and swung her legs over the edge of her balcony. It was the dead of night and, like usual, she was sneaking out of her home. It had been eight years since she and her family had arrived in Port Royal, and things there weren't all that different from England – at least to Constance they weren't. As soon as they had set foot on the pier, hers and Elizabeth's father had set up a home for Will, since his mother died back in Glasgow and his father was missing, with the blacksmith, Mr. Brown. Will lived there, but also worked for Brown as his apprentice.

Now, Will did all the work while Brown drank himself to sleep daily.

Will had been shocked, to say the least, when Constance snuck into his bedroom window that first night. She just laughed and said she wanted to make sure he was settled in all right. He had questioned her as to why it couldn't wait till morning, but she said that it was too important to wait. That night, seeing as how Constance didn't want to leave so soon and Will wanted the company, they stayed up and talked. He told her about his father being a merchant sailor, lost at sea, and that's how they came to find him. He was searching for his father since his mother's untimely death. In return, she told him about hers and Elizabeth's mother and how she had died of a fever back in England.

Constance, much like Elizabeth, missed her mother just as much as Will did both his parents. Constance would spend so much time with her mother, talking and laughing. When her mother died, all of them were devastated, and the sister's relationship was never the same. Although they joked and spoke with one another, there was always that underlying field of competition between them. When their mother had been alive, the competition did not exist because they were friends, equals. Afterwards, they were always trying to out due the other. Constance was favored by her father because she was older, even though it was only a year, while Elizabeth was favored because the spitting image of her mother. Although Constance shared similar features to her mother, looking at Elizabeth was almost like looking at a ghost.

That was another reason why it pained Constance to build a relationship with her little sister: it would be like having her mother alive after she had accepted her death. Their father constantly doted upon the both of them with similar gifts and celebrations. But, deep down, Constance knew her father favored Elizabeth over her because she was his late wife's image. For him, it was like Mary around again, as if she had never left.

The truth was that no one understood Constance, not since her mother. Only one person did, and that was Will. Most people thought that because she was one of the Governor's daughters that she was rude, snobby, or they were nervous around her – as if she would condemn them to the gallows for saying the wrong thing. Will was different though. He was always a gentleman, but treated her as an individual and equal to himself.

So, since that first night when she snuck into his room, it had become a pattern. She snuck out to be with him, and they always had a good time. The fun only grew when he became a real blacksmith and she asked him to continue her training in the sword. Will had been against it at first, thinking she was joking, but when she showed him how proficient she was with a knife he agreed.

Over all that time, it was inevitable for Constance to grow more than friendly feelings for Will. She knew he didn't feel the same for her, since it was all too obvious that he fancied Elizabeth. He would ask about her health and such, quiet and tentative when doing so, and developed a nervous, stiff demeanor when around her. He'd even confessed his love of her to Constance. Sadly, Elizabeth fancied Will, probably as much as he did her. Since Elizabeth already seemed to have his heart, Constance kept her tongue to herself. Compared to Elizabeth, Constance knew she didn't have a chance with the twenty-two-year-old blacksmith.

So, there she was, sneaking through the streets to meet him. Unfortunately, this meeting was not going to be like the others. She had some very important news to tell him, the kind of news that would change everything.

She was almost there when a hand suddenly clamped down over her mouth and dragged her up the street. She pulled at both the hand and the arm around her waist, but the obvious man continued to pull her up the street. Finally, she had a stroke of genius. Constance suddenly slammed her heel into the man's foot, making him groan through gritted teeth, as not to alert any one, and jammed her elbow back into his stomach. The man coughed, releasing her and Constance withdrew three throwing knives, once between each of her fingers, as she turned to face her attacker.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped in shock. "Will, is that you?"

"Glad to see your training hasn't gone lax," he gasped, keeled over with a hand on his stomach. "Sadly, your reaction time could use a bit more improvement."

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry, Will! Are you all right?" she asked concernedly, walking over to help him walk into the smithy. He nodded though and straightened his back, gently pushed her away to walk on his own to the dark and musty shop. Constance had to cover her mouth within her hand to keep herself from laughing at how Will let his pride get the better of him, pretending that she hadn't hurt him as she followed. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?" she asked, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured her with a charming smile. "Don't worry. Now, where do you want to begin tonight?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could just talk tonight," she said, shifting on her feet in her white nightgown and robe, hands fidgeting with each other. "No swords," she clarified at the strange and concerned look he was giving her.

"Okay. We've established that _I'm_ all right, but are _you__?_" he asked, walking over to stand over her so she was forced to look up. Constance hated being so short compared to him, just at his chin. It made it so difficult to lie about certain things she didn't want him to know when he looked at her with such an intense gaze, so close to her.

"Well, um, no. Not really, no," she answered with a sigh. "Maybe we should sit down," she suggested, her voice becoming slightly high pitched as it often did when she became nervous. Will nodded and took her by her arm, leading her to the only chair in the shop: the stone edge of the furnace.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Well, um, you see, Will," she began, looking at her lap and not him, "something's come up and…and…"

""And", what?" he urged curiously.

"Um…"

"Connie," he began, taking his hands in hers and pulling her chin to look up at him, "whatever is bothering you can't be that bad. So, what's the problem?" He was smiling at her. He was smiling, and all she could do was stare at him.

"Um, father has…he's…Will, my father has arranged matches for both Elizabeth and I," she replied, and watched as his face slowly fell into confusion and pain. "He wants Elizabeth to marry Lieutenant Norrington. Well, Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become," she told him, watching his eyes fall to the ground, "and Captain Groves…_Lieutenant_ Groves for me." It was at this that Will pulled his hands from her and rose to pace the smithy in front of her.

"Norrington and…Groves," he echoed incredulously, stopping his frantic walk to look at her. When she confirmed his question with a nod, he sighed loudly, ran his hands through his hair and started pacing again.

"Will?" He didn't answer her, or even look at her for that matter. This was not going well. "Will?" she called again, more urgent. "Will, please, say something. Anything would be fine at this point! Nothing can make this worse than it already is!"

"Norrington can't marry Elizabeth. I…I love her," he stated distractedly, and Constance's shoulders slumped.

"And it's just become worse," she mumbled forlornly. Thankfully, Will hadn't heard her.

"And Groves!" he exclaimed in disgust, and she smiled. Maybe he cared about her, too? "Well, no. No," he said, tone changed to a more positive one as he shook his head. "Groves is a good man. He could take care of you."

"But could he love me?" she retorted, rising to her feet to face him. Will stopped his pacing to look at her sympathetically.

Constance hugged herself and, to Will, she looked like the frightened little girl who would run to him when she had a nightmare. Her dark brown hair was curled and splayed about her shoulder, and her green eyes glistened with unshed tears. Will walked closer to her and turned her head with a gentle hand, making her look up at him. Unlike most people, Constance didn't cringe when he touch her with his rough hands. She didn't care.

"Atherton Groves, a fine Captain of the Navy and a good man he may be but, I do not love him," she said, lowering her eyes to the floor for a moment. "I love y…I love someone else," she told him, and his eyes widened at her confession. She couldn't tell if he was happy for her or not, but it didn't matter. She'd almost told him she loved him! That couldn't happen, ever.

"Who?" Will asked. _He had to ask that,_ she thought desperately, _he just had to ask that!_

"He…well, frankly, William Turner, I don't believe that's any business of yours," she said quickly, he tone changing into a rather snobbish tone, resembling Elizabeth's when she was angry, and rose to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's late and I must be getting home. Good night, William." Will's mouth hung open in confusion at her sudden mood change as she brushed past him and exited the smithy in a hurry.

"Connie!" he called within a whisper, running to catch her by her arm in the street.

"Release me, Will," she demanded, the same superior tone that made both of them sick leaving her mouth.

"No, not until I tell you that I…" She saw him hesitate, eyes shifting as he tried to think of something to say. That, or he was trying to decide if what he wanted to say was the right thing. "I hope we can still be friends," he decided. "If you _do_ get married, that is." Constance stood there a moment before swallowing heavily and forcing a smile onto her face.

"Is that all?" she asked, hoping against hope.

"Yes, but I –" But Will didn't have time to finish as she nodded and quickly left him in the middle of the dark street. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the night, turning back into the shop for a good night's sleep. When Constance snuck back into her room, across the hall from Elizabeth, she cried herself to sleep.

_**A/N:**_ Groves, for those of you that don't remember is the officer from the first movie that says, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Personally, I thought he was rather handsome.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a Good Day

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 2: The Start of a Good Day**

A booming knock from outside her door awoke Constance with a rather unceremonious jump. She had been so startled that she fell from her bed, tangled within her blankets. The knocking continued and she distinctly heard her father's voice outside. More knocking sounded and she realized that he was going back and forth between hers and Elizabeth's doors, waiting for one of them to answer. So, being the good daughter that she was, Constance untangled herself, put on her robe, forced the memory of the previous night to the farthest corner of her mind, and opened the door.

"Constance, good morning," Swann greeted cheerily, two maids, Estrella and Alice, behind him and two big boxes in his arms. "Were you still abed, at this hour? It's nearly noon!"

"No, Father, of course not," she replied, lying brilliantly through her teeth. She may not be able to lie to Will, but she could certainly lie to her father. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Good," he complimented, kissing her forehead like he did when she was little. "Now, for my other daughter," he said with a sigh, making Constance chuckle in amusement. "Elizabeth? Is everything all right? Are you decent?" he called through the door, knocking more urgently when he heard something crash to the floor. Constance and her father shared a look, wondering just what the hell her sister was doing in there.

"Yes! Yes!" Elizabeth called back and her father opened the door to see her room still in darkness.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day," he exclaimed as Estrella pulled back the heavy curtains, revealing a bright, clear blue sky and the bucolic town of Port Royal, built on its natural harbor. On a bluff at the mouth of the harbor stood Fort Charles, its stone parapets lined with cannons.

"Morning, Elizabeth," she greeted with a kind smile.

"Good morning, Constance," she replied, a smile of her own. That was about as kind and close as the two got nowadays.

"I have a gifts for both of you," he said, and opened both boxes.

Their father displayed for them two gorgeous velvet dresses. Elizabeth's was light green and white, and Constance's was a golden yellow and crème. His smile only widened when both girls let out admiring gasps. Although Constance was not as big a fan of dresses as Elizabeth, she did enjoy wearing them every now and then. It all simply depended upon the occasion.

"They're beautiful," Constance commented, pulling her dress out of the box.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked, holding up her dress with a smile.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters?" he retorted and both young women happily took their dresses, and went behind a screened-off dressing area; Estrella followed Elizabeth, and Alice followed Constance. "Actually, I, uh," he continued, sounding a bit nervous, "I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth questioned in confusion.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony, Elizabeth," Constance reminded her, smiling to herself as she looked at her in shock before peeking around the screen.

"I knew it," she stated vehemently to their father, pulling back behind the screen so Estrella could finish dressing her.

"_Commodore_ Norrington, as he's about to become," he corrected with admiration. "A fine gentleman, don't you think?" There was no answer as Elizabeth tired to block him out. "He fancies you, you know."

"Yes, Elizabeth," Constance whispered and her sister craned her head to look at her, "you must remember good ol'James."

"Shut it, Constance," she hissed quietly. "If I remember correctly, Captain Groves is being promoted today as well. To Lieutenant, I believe it was."

"Yes, but father is paying more attention to you and James. Atherton and I are not as important as you and _your_ suitor, even if I am older," she said, starting to giggle quietly even as Elizabeth pinched her. Both girls suddenly gasped, cutting off Constance's quietly giggling.

"Constance? Elizabeth?" he called curiously. "How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," Elizabeth gasped, a hand to her stomach as she tried to breath. Estrella and Alice had decided to cinch them into corsets and tighten the laces to the point that their backs straightened.

"Difficult to breath is more like it," Constance remarked and turned to her maid. "Alice, loosen it a bit, would you?" she whispered desperately and Alice nodded. Constance sighed in relief as she felt air returning to her lungs.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," he told them, as if that would make everything better.

"Well, women in London must have learned to not breathe," Elizabeth retorted, holding her breath. Estrella and Alice were finished, and while Elizabeth took a breath and winced, Constance was breathing fine. It paid off to be on good terms with the help.

"Milord," Henry, the butler, said from the door, "you have a visitor," he told his master, and Governor Swann nodded to the man. While Elizabeth was still trying to catch her breath, Constance walked out from behind the screen and smiled at the appraising look her father gave her.

"Well, look at you! Spitting image of your mother," he said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"A much as I appreciate that, Father, you're speaking about the wrong daughter," she told him, placing her small sun hat on her head.

"Well, since you're ready, would you mind going to greet our guest, Constance? I still have a few things to speak to your sister about."

"No, of course not, Father," she said while stepping into her shoes.

"I shall be down momentarily," he said, but she just nodded and went on her way.

Constance couldn't help but start to laugh quietly to herself once again at her younger sister's fate. Normally, the older daughter gets married first, but when someone like James Norrington fancied the younger daughter, she would be taken care of first. Constance was more than happy to let Elizabeth take her place, more than happy.

As she reached the top of the steps, she saw Will was the visitor in question. As usual, she was dressed in rough clothing. He stood in the foyer, looking very out of place, and he knew it as he held the long presentation case. She watched amusedly as he polished the toes of his boots on the back of his calves. It didn't help.

She tried not to laugh as she saw him quickly bury a sconce in a long container holding canes and umbrellas. It was quite amusing, but she wondered what he was doing in her home. Then she remembered: he had been crafting Norrington's sword in-between their meetings for the past few weeks. That must've been what the case held.

"Ahem," she coughed. Will whipped around quickly. Despite his lack of title, Will was handsome as ever. As she made her way down the staircase, she couldn't help but notice, he still carried a watchful demeanor, giving him a weight beyond his years. "Having fun?" she asked, nodding to the wall where the sconce once rested.

"Oh, well, um, you know me. Good with my hands," he joked, chuckling as she walked closer to him. "You look," he began quietly, looking Constance up and down; she stared back with a raised eyebrow, "you look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, Will," she replied shyly, blushing a bit under his gaze.

"Connie, about last night, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't," she assured him quickly. "I upset myself."

"I was worried about you all night," he admitted, and she smiled softly, a bit shocked and happy.

"Thank you for the concern, Will. It's greatly appreciated, really, but it is also entirely unnecessary," she said.

"And a fine good morning to you as well, Miss Swann!" he said in a suddenly loud and overly cheerful voice. Constance's furrowed her brow in confusion, but Will raised his eyebrows and nodded to the staircase. Her eyes suddenly widened as she turned around.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" Swann greeted kindly, walking down the last few steps after Henry. "Good to see you again."

"Good day, sir. I have your order," he replied, opening the case he held and removed the brand new sword. Constance smiled and breathed a sigh at the sight of the sword, impressed.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Will," she complimented, smiling at him. He discreetly winked in her direction, her father completely missing it as he studied the sword in his hands.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle," he explained and her father nodded, acting as though he knew what was being said. "If I may?" Swann nodded and handed the sword to Will, who balanced it easily with one hand. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He suddenly flipped the sword and presented it gracefully to Swann, who laughed in delight. Constance laughed as well, giving Will a small applause.

"Impressive. Very impressive," he stated as he handed Will the sword to place back in its case. "Commodore Norrington is going to be _very_ pleased with this. You'll pass my compliments on to your Master?" It was here that both Will and Constance had to stifle their laughter.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," he replied with a knowing smile, pleased to hear _his_ work was appreciated. He stopped speaking abruptly, staring past Swann. Constance turned and frowned, seeing Elizabeth standing on the stairs.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look _absolutely_ stunning!" Swann exclaimed as she entered the room from atop the staircase. Constance noted that Will tried to speak but couldn't. He gave up, smiled to himself, and nodded emphatically.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, and Constance instantly felt sick to her stomach as Elizabeth gracefully rushed down the stairs. "I had a dream about you last night."

"A-About me?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, well," Swann began, clearing his throat, "is that entirely proper for you to…?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she continued on, ignoring her father's silent suggestions for her to stop.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" he asked politely, and Constance hid a smile. She was the only one of the two sisters that he called by name no matter what – unless her father was around.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann," he stated. "As always."

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety," he said with a polite smile and nod to Will. "Now, really, we must be going," he announced, handing both of his daughter's light colored parasols to match their new dresses. "There you are."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said stiffly, opening her parasol and following her father outside. Constance cringed; she could see how upset Will was and it made her want to slap Elizabeth silly. Why did she have to be so cold to him? If she loved him as much as she said and acted, then shouldn't she be nicer?

"Come along." Constance smiled and raised her hand in farewell to Will before leaving the house at her father's call. Inside of the carriage, Swann glowered at his youngest daughter. "Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized."

P.S.: Five pages total.


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Escape

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

Norrington's promotion ceremony occurred in the blistering hot sun that afternoon. Soldiers were being shouted at, ordered to march two paces, about face right, and present arms. Norrington appeared at the end of the line and walked through the parted lines of soldier to receive his promotion. When he reached the front, he unsheathed his new sword and performed a few fancy tricks. That was it. It was over that quickly, and everyone adjourned to the battlements of the Fort to relax.

Well, almost everyone was relaxed.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Constance asked concernedly, touching her sister's arm. "You look ill."

"It's this damned dress!" she gasped, fanning herself frantically while trying to maintain her poise. "I can't breathe in it! How can you breathe and I can't?"

"I asked Alice to loosen it before we left," she replied, and held back her laughter as Elizabeth glared at her.

"May I have a moment?" Both women looked up to see Norrington standing before them, looking at Constance as if asking for permission.

"Oh, of course, Commodore," she replied with a gracious smile, ignoring the wide-eyed and frantic Elizabeth, silently begging her to not leave her alone. "Take all the time you like," she added, and discreetly walked away, but didn't go too far as he and Elizabeth stepped onto the platform of the battlement. Elizabeth tried to steady herself as she continued to fan herself hastily, trying to catch her breath.

"Good day, Miss Swann."

"Oh! Um, yes, good day, Atherton. I mean, Lieutenant Groves," she replied, suddenly very jumpy. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her.

"I'm sorry to corner you like this, but I was hoping we could talk," he said respectably.

"Well, now is really not a good time, I'm afraid," she told him kindly, feeling a little guilty when his face fell. "Maybe…maybe later, if that's all right with you, of course."

"Yes. Yes, of course, Miss Swann, that would be just fine," he replied, smiling once more. "Tomorrow afternoon, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes. Tomorrow afternoon would be lovely," she agreed, and Groves kissed her hand before walking away.

Constance felt even guiltier after he was gone. She was leading him on, and he hadn't the slightest clue. True, Constance knew she could never be with Will – one, he loved Elizabeth and two, her father would forbid it since he was just a blacksmith – but that didn't mean he wouldn't ever not have her heart. Groves was indeed a good man and very kind. Much like Norrington, he was everything a young woman should want in a husband. And, while he knew he loved Constance, she did not feel anything for him beyond a possible friendship.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth."

Constance covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing as Elizabeth chuckled softly and half-heartedly.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I…must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh…a marriage to a fine woman." His eyes suddenly turned from the sea to her. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth," he stated and Constance groaned, turning her eyes away from the scene._ Does EVERY man have to fall in love with Elizabeth?_

"I can't breathe!" she gasped, and Norrington turned to face the sea again with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I…I'm a bit nervous myself," he said, waiting for her reply. Neither he nor Constance noticed Elizabeth fall over battlement, having fainted. "Elizabeth?" Norrington turned to where she was supposed to be only to find her gone. When he looked over the edge, he saw a cluster of waves, and he knew she'd fallen. "ELIZABETH!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention, but it was Constance who reached him first.

"My God!" she gasped fearfully. "She's fallen over! What happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he replied hastily. "Stand back!" he cried, starting to remove his jacket to jump in after her.

"The rocks," Gillette warned him, grabbing his arms to stop him. "Sir, it's a miracle _she_ missed them!" Deep down, in the darkest corner of her mind, Constance was damning God for the little fact that she hadn't missed them. But, that was the evil side of her mind, and that rarely came out. Her rational side was completely worried.

"Look!" she cried, and pointed to the pier where the _Interceptor_ was docked, with Murtogg and Mullroy as guards. All of the men looked just in time to see a man dive in to save her.

"Let's go, men," Norrington ordered and the others followed him to the pier. Constance was way ahead of him, already running towards the pier when he gave the order, and arrived in time to see Murtogg help the man who dived in pull her sister out of the water.

"Ooh, I got her," he said, and Constance knelt down next to him as he checked her. "Not breathing!"

"Move," the mysterious savior order, shoving the guard aside. He pulled a knife out from his boot and cut open the corset. That did the trick as Elizabeth suddenly lurked onto her side and spat out some water, gasping for breath.

"Never would've thought of that," Mullroy admitted, clearly vexed.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," the savior stated, looking up at the two men in boredom before his eyes rested on Constance. "And 'ew might yew be, luv?" he asked, smirking at her, giving her a full view of his many discolored and two or three gold teeth.

"Constance, her sister," she replied. "I knew that damned corset was too tight," she commented, trying to help Elizabeth sit up, but she didn't seem to want to move. It was then that she saw the medallion, and noticed the man saw it as well. Panic ran through Constance as she wonder why Elizabeth was wearing Will's medallion, and why the stranger seemed to recognize it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, dazed and interested.

"On your feet," Norrington's voice suddenly ordered, and Constance saw him standing behind her and Elizabeth, sword pointed at the strange man.

"Elizabeth!" Swann gasped in relief as he assisted Constance in helping her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Governor Swann looked her over form, and then quickly covered her with his coat, seeing as how she was just in her underclothes. Wondering how that had happened, he looked around and saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset, which her savior had shoved into his arm. Murtogg suddenly dropped the corset behind his back, seeing the glare on the Governor's face, and pointed at the stranger.

"Shoot him," the Governor ordered.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" she argued, and Norrington scowled for a moment, but sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Jack.

"I believe thanks are in order," he said. The stranger wiggled his fingers hesitantly, eyeing the Commodore's hand before putting out his own. In a flash, Norrington yanked his arm and pushed up the dirty sleeve to reveal a scar in the shape of a 'P.' "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, _pirate?_"

"_Hang_ him," the Governor ordered hastily.

"Keep your guns on him, men! Gillette, fetch some irons," he ordered, and Gillette left to do so. Norrington pushed the sleeve up even further and saw a tattoo of a sparrow in flight over a sun setting over the ocean. "Well, well," he commented, tossing the stranger's arm aside in disgust. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," he requested politely.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain,_" he replied mockingly, looking around the harbor with a smirk.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack said with a wince.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg announced helpfully.

"Told 'ya he was telling the truth," Mullroy his to his fellow guard, slightly confusing those around them. Had they been ignoring their duties and conversing with a pirate? "These are his, sir," he said with a respectful and airy tone to the Commodore, handing him Jack's effects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north," Norrington listed as he observed Jack's pistol and compass, and quickly unsheathed his sword to find it nearly rusted over. "And I half expected it to be made of wood," he said with an amused smirk as he thrust it back into it's sheath and crossed his arms behind his back. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah," Jack began, pointing up both of his index fingers cheekily, "but you _have_ heard of me," he said with a cocky sideways grin as he was pulled along to be put in chains.

"Shouldn't he be worried about being hanged, not his reputation?" Constance asked Elizabeth who shook her head, briefly distracted.

"Commodore, I really must protest," she argued, following them and shrugging off her father's coat. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington told her gently.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack added from behind. Constance looked at him strangely. Most pirates were not this calm when facing the gallows. Was he insane?

"Indeed," he said with a firm glare at Jack, nodding to Gillette as he moved away from the pirate.

"Finally," Jack muttered and threw his irons around Elizabeth's neck, pulling her away from the men and the raised guns.

"No! No, don't shoot!" Constance shouted, her father joining her in her protest. "You might hit Elizabeth!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said with a rather cheeky smile. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please," he demanded with a surly tone. "And my hat," he added quickly and Norrington hesitated. "Commodore!" he urged, tighten his hold on the irons and making Elizabeth gasp.

"Commodore, please, just do it," Constance pleaded, and he conceded.

"Elizabeth," Jack said. "It _is_ Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's _Miss_ Swann," she hissed.

"Miss Swann," he remedied, "if you'd be so kind." Elizabeth reached out slowly, and Norrington hesitated yet again "Come, come, dear! We don't have all day," he stated, and she quickly grabbed his things and he turned her around to face him, his gun with one shot pointed at her temple. "Now if you'd be very kind." With a scowl on her face, she moved her hands to his waist and strapped on his sword. As she did so, Jack grinned wickedly at the men behind her, who all looked disgusted while Constance seemed to want to laugh. "Easy on the goods, darling," he warned her and she pressed his hat onto his head.

"You're despicable," she stated with mock sweetness.

"Sticks an' stones, luv. I saved yewr life, yew saved mine, we're square," he told her, and pushed her to face the men again, backing away slowly. "Gentlemen, maladies, yew will always remember this as the day that yew _almost_ caught…Captain. Jack. Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth away, and she landed into a mixture of her families and Norrington's arms. Meanwhile, Jack escaped, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Swann asked, actually sounding as though he was trying to make a joke.

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered and Jack was immediately shot at and missed, many times. "On his heels!" he ordered again as Jack threw his chains about a rope and slid down to the ground. The men continued to fire, still missing him, as he ran across a bridge. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

"Jack Sparrow," Constance muttered in awe as the pirate disappeared. "That was Jack Sparrow

"Don't sound so impressed, Constance," Elizabeth told her. "He only tried to kill me."

"Oh, he wouldn't have dared," she argued. "Not with all of the soldiers out and armed because of the ceremony. And especially not without a ship to escape on."

"Come, back to the house, both of you," their father stated, urging Elizabeth up the pier. "Constance, come along."

"Um, actually, Father, I have an errand to run. I'll be home shortly, I promise."

"Very well. Just hurry along. There's no telling what could happen with that pirate about," he warned and headed back to the house by carriage with Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Constance headed for the smithy, to Will. _He hates pirates, _she thought,_ he should know there's one running free._

P.S.: Six pages total.


	5. Chapter 4: A Vexing Duel

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 4: A Vexing Duel**

Constance entered the smithy in a hurry. She looked around frantically and saw the usual. Mr. Brown was drunk, yet again, and had drunk himself to sleep. She sighed and rolled her eyes, and looked around once more. It was then that she noticed the donkey, which she and Will had named Arnold years ago, was running the wheel.

"Will!" she called out, but he didn't come out like she expected. "Where are you?" she muttered to herself, as she walked over to Arnold and made him stop. "Calm down, you silly ass! What are you doing running the wheel if Will isn't here, hmm?" she asked him, and shook her head. "Maybe he's upstairs," she mused, and turned around to head towards Will's room only to come face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

"'ello, luv," Jack greeted, grinning at her.

"You!" she gasped. "What are you doing here? What have you done with Will?"

"I don' know 'ew the bloody 'ell yewr talkin' about, luv," he replied easily. "Unless yew mean that drunken slag over there," he offered, gesturing to Mr. Brown. She was about to retort when there was a noise outside. Constance turned to run for the door, but Jack grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows, replacing his gun with his sword at her throat and his hand over her mouth. How had he broken his irons? "Make a move, luv, an' I'll not hesitate ta open yewr pretty little throat," he warned into her ear, and Constance distinctly heard him sniffing at something. Did he just smell her?

"Right where I left you," she heard Will say in amusement. He must've been talking about Mr. Brown. She saw him move into the light and looked at his hammer on the anvil. "Not where I left _you_," he added in confusion. It was then that he noticed Jack's hat and reached for it. That was Jacks' cue to enter, his sword pointed at Will and a firm hand over Constance's mouth. "Constance!" he cried fearfully, and his eyes narrowed at Jack. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," he sneered in disgust.

"Yew seem somewhat familiar," Jack mused. "Have I threatened yew before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will retorted, discretely nodding to Constance, who blinked in understanding.

"Ah, well then, it would be a shame ta put a black mark on yewr record. So, if yew'll excuse me an' me lass 'ere," he said, moving both himself and Constance towards the door. They were almost there when she jammed her heel into his foot and her elbow into his stomach. "OW!" he howled, releasing Constance, who ran into Will's arms.

"Brassy one, ain't yew, lass?" he asked, scowling at her. "I like that, but, I'm afraid I must be goin'. So, _now_, if yew'll excuse me," he said, giving both a mock bow and turned to the door. He was about to leave when Will grabbed his own sword. "Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," he stated vehemently.

"Which one?" he asked in confusion and Will hesitated, looking back at Constance a moment.

"Does it matter? You threatened them both!" Jack smirked deviously, running his sword up and down Will's.

"Only a little."

As they began to parry, Constance ran up the steps, lifted the latch on the door, and ran into the street. She knew Will could hold his own, but she also knew that Jack could kill him in a second. Will was an excellent swordsman, but Jack was an aged pirate, a famous one at that. He was better at sword fighting than Will, and he would only be able to hold him off for so long. She had to do something!

As she ran through the streets, heading for the battlements, she cursed her dress and heels for their lack of mobility. Her dress was filthy now from the dust of the smithy and the street, but she didn't care as she tried to spot a few soldiers. Where were all the blasted soldiers?

"Never a bloody soldier around when you need one," she muttered and looked around again. There! A flash of red! She ran to the corner and nearly ran into Groves. "Lieutenant!" she cried happily and he stopped in his tracks.

"Miss Swann," he replied, holding her at her arms. "Constance, what are you doing away from home?" he asked concernedly. "A pirate is loose in the city. You mustn't be here right now. It isn't safe!"

"I know! That's what I've come to tell you about!"

"What's going on here?" Norrington asked, walking up beside Groves with a few other men behind him. "Groves, please, be so kind as to escort Miss Swann back to her family. I'm certain they are wondering where she is."

"Commodore Norrington, it's Jack Sparrow," she told him urgently. "He's in Mr. Brown's smithy!"

"You know this for a fact?" he asked carefully as the men tensed, hoping she wasn't pulling a prank of some kind. But, then again, when had Constance ever pulled a prank?

"Yes, I was there! I was visiting Will, and Sparrow was there! Will confronted him, giving me a chance to escape."

"Right! Men, to the smithy," he ordered and all of them ran there.

A few citizens watched as the men tried to pry the door open. It must've been locked or jammed shut, so they began to try breaking it down. Moments later, the doors opened and the soldiers rushed inside to see Jack knocked out on the floor, and Will, who was covered in sand, and Mr. Brown standing over him.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington congratulated, sheathing his sword since there was now no need for it. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replied, and Constance saw Will roll his eyes. She was left to wonder just when the old man had awoken from his drunken stupor.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost _escaped. Take him away," Norrington ordered, and he and the other men left – all but Groves.

"Constance," he said, offering her his arm.

"Um, I believe I shall stay here a moment longer, Lieutenant. I can find my own way home, I assure you," she told him as kindly as possible.

"As you wish, Miss," he said, bowing to her and left. Constance turned to Will with a heavy sigh, and saw the frown on his face. He looked upset as he started to pick up a few stray tools. A familiar snoring was heard, and both chuckled at the sight of Mr. Brown back in his chair, fast asleep.

"Will, are you all right?" she asked with a concerned tone and placed her hand on his arm. "What happened?"

"We fought. He cheated," he told her simply, looking down at his filthy body in disgust. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you, in any way?"

"No, no, I'm fine. He _did_ threaten me, but it was just to keep me quiet," she assured him and he sighed in relief, reaching out to hug her then backed away, remembering how dirty he was. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly. "You look…confused about something. What is it?"

"Before Mr. Brown woke up and knocked him out with his rum–"

"Whoa, wait a tick," she interrupted. "Mr. Brown knocked out the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…with a rum bottle?" Will nodded, and Constance started to laugh. "That's…that's pathetic, to be quite honest. But, um, yes, sorry, you were saying?"

"Sparrow tried to escaped through the back, but I stood in his way. He pulled his gun, but I still didn't move. He asked me…_nicely_ to move, said please. And then he said that the shot wasn't meant for me," he explained, dazed and perplexed. "He seemed…I don't know. Maybe it was my imagination."

"Maybe. I mean, he _is_ a pirate, Will. He could have simply been pretending in order to distract you," she offered helpfully. "Maybe he would have shot you, if Mr. Brown hadn't knocked him out."

"Maybe," he echoed forlornly. "Are you certain you're well?"

"I am, Will. Don't worry about me so much," she ordered teasingly and he smiled at her. "I have to leave, go home and all. I'll see you tonight?"

"No, I think it would be best if we didn't meet tonight," he told her, walking her to the door. "After the day's ordeal, the guards will probably be on a tighter watch."

"Oh, well, I suppose you're right," she conceded in disappointment. "Well, I guess I better go then."

"Be careful," he warned her with a kind smile.

"I will, I promise, but you must promise me something as well," she stated, turning to face him in the open doorway.

"What?"

"Never do something so foolish again, Will," she said, her eyes growing sad. "If he had killed you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Jack Sparrow couldn't kill me, even on my worst day," he assured her.

"Nevertheless, promise me." Will looked down at Constance and gently brushed some stray hair out of the way of her eyes.

"I promise I'll try," he compromised, and she nodded. Before she left, Constance reached up and gently kissed Will's cheek, surprising him, then turned to return home in a hurry. _I hope father isn't angry with me for being so late,_ she thought

P.S.: Four pages total.


	6. Chapter 5: A Raid to Remember

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 5: Raid to Remember**

"What you did today was absolutely inexcusable!"

Constance lowered her head to look at the _very_ interesting marble floor of her home. With her hands clasped in front of her, she allowed her father to scold her without another thought. Her hopes that he wouldn't be angry with her, or even know about her having been with Will, were dashed as soon as she entered her house. Apparently, Groves had stopped by to make sure she arrived home from the smithy all right, and ended up explaining what happened when the Governor demanded to know what he was talking about. Unable to refuse, both by law and duty, he explained.

"Honestly, Constance! Sneaking off to Mr. Brown's shop to visit Mr. Turner, in the middle of a manhunt? Completely inexcusable! And that pirate was there! What if he had hurt you, as nearly had Elizabeth? What would happen then, hmm? You're lucky Mr. Brown had taken care of that Sparrow character, otherwise both you _and_ Mr. Turner would be dead!"

"'Dead'?" she echoed incredulously. "Will protected me, not Mr. Brown! If it hadn't been for Will, I probably _would_ be dead!"

"That is not the point, Constance," he continued. "Mr. Turner is not capable of–"

"What's wrong with Will?" she countered angrily, stepping up to face him.

"He's a blacksmith! His life is nothing! If the pirate had killed him, yes, it would be regrettable, but nothing would change! If the pirate had killed _you_, _everything_ would change," he explained. "If anything happens to you or your sister, everything changes! You are my daughters, and I will not have you–"

"All you care about is money and how to secure futures for Elizabeth and I! I like Will! He's my friend, and he saved my life. He protected me from Sparrow. That should be enough for you!"

"Go to bed," he commanded, "Now." Constance walked upstairs and quickly changed into her nightgown before heading across the hall to Elizabeth's room.

"Hello," she said with a smile to her sister as she lay in bed, Estrella not that far away. "I just want to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. And you?" she asked, hiding a smirk as she looked down at her book.

"What do you mean?" she replied, feigning innocence.

"I heard Father, Constance," she stated, looking up again. "Why did you run off to Will?"

"I don't know. I just…I know how much he hates pirates, and I thought he might like to know that there was one in town."

"Well, it was stupid of you," she scolded, turning back to her book. Constance simply crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the way when Estrella came over with her normal cheerful smile.

"There you go, Miss," she said to Elizabeth, placing a bed warmer between the sheets. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it," she replied distractedly, transfixed on her book.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate," she clarified, and Elizabeth looked up. "Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying," she replied with a soft smile. "Wasn't it, Constance?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose. But…"

"'But', what?" she asked, giving her sister a strange look.

"Nothing. Never mind. Yes, it was terrifying," she replied quickly. The fact was, was that Constance had been excited more than terrified, even when the pirate had threatened her.

"But the Commodore proposed," Estrella stated. "Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It _is_ a smart match," Elizabeth agreed. "He's a fine man; he's what _any_ woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Will Turner," she continued shyly. "He's a fine man, too."

"That _is_ too bold," Elizabeth told her harshly, looking at her maid with a glare.

"Well, begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place," she apologized and left the room without another word.

"That was a bit harsh of you, Elizabeth," Constance scolded. "Estrella was only speaking her mind. You should try it more often," she added, walking towards the door.

"And end up like you?" she retorted, but Constance only closed her door with a slam, went to her room, and went to sleep.

-----------------------------

Cannon fire!

The whistling of cannons and explosions woke Constance that night. She ran to the window and saw a ship, shrouded in the darkness and fog, destroying the battlements with its guns. She couldn't contain her gasp as she saw pirates coming ashore in their longboats. Jack Sparrow was one thing, but all of these men were another. Were they why he was so calm earlier on the pier? Did he know these pirates were coming?

"He must have known," she muttered to herself. "He must be their captain."

As she quickly changed her clothes – dressing in Will's old pants, shirt, boots, and vest she normally wore when they trained together – and hid her throwing daggers wherever she could on her body, Constance kept one eye on the window. The people were running as the pirates swarmed the port. Constance knew there would be fighting and deaths. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, my God. Will!" she gasped fearfully, strapping the sword he'd crafted for her around her waist.

Will had promised not to do anything foolish, so Constance hoped he wouldn't take up his sword to fight the invading pirates. No, he said he'd promise to try. Looking out the window, she tried to see the smithy but it was so dark and foggy that it was impossible. She did see, however, Fort Charles' guns shoot cannons in the enemy ship's direction, aimed at the fore and aft. It was when she saw pirates start to charge her house gates that she decided not to waste anymore time, and burst into Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth, wake up," she demanded frantically, shaking her until she opened her eyes.

"What is it, Constance?" she snapped in irritation and fatigue, only half awake.

"We are being invaded, by pirates!" she exclaimed, and she immediately shot up and ran to the window.

"What do we do?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know. But they're running here, so let's not stay put," she said, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her away from the window. They ran for the front door, hoping to barricade it closed, only to hear it being knocked on from the top of the stairs and Henry walking towards it dutifully.

"Don't!" Elizabeth shouted to him, but it was too late. Henry opened the door.

"'ello, chum," the pirate Pintel said mockingly, and shot Henry in his head. Both sisters smothered their screams in their hands, and looked on – frozen – as the pirates swarmed into the house. "Up there!" he shouted, pointing at the girls just as they ran back into the hall, bumping into Estrella and Alice along the way and locking themselves in Elizabeth's chambers.

"Girls, they've come to kidnap you," Alice told them frightfully, and both sisters looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why?" Constance added.

"You're the Governor's daughters," Estrella explained warily, and the sister's looked at one another fearfully.

"They haven't seen either of you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort," Elizabeth ordered and their maids did so while Constance went over to the window.

"We could jump from here," she told her sister. "Are you coming?" Constance didn't seem care if she broke a limb or even died; she just wanted out of there.

"No! I'm not jumping out a window," she argued, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"It's not that high, and I've done it a thousand times! I swear, you'll be fine!" Elizabeth shook her head and Constance sighed deeply. "Fine," she said, and opened the window. "Good luck, Elizabeth," she said before jumping out, and crashing landing on her feet and buckling to her knees. Gasping with pain, she crawled to her feet and looked back up at her house. "Good luck."

Back inside, Elizabeth distracted the only two pirates nearby, Pintel and Ragetti, by allowing them to chase her. Elizabeth suddenly it Pintel in the face with the bed warmer. As he fell back, complaining about his nose, Elizabeth raised it to hit him again. Only, this time, Ragetti stepped up and caught the bed warmer at the height of her swing.

"Gotcha," he said triumphantly, but Elizabeth smirked and pulled the clutch, releasing the scolding hot ashes and coals onto his head and ran away. "It's hot! It's hot! You burned me!"

"Come on!" Pintel shouted at him, running after her.

Both Estrella and Alice escaped, shrieking at the sight of Henry dead on the floor as they left the house. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was cornered on the stairs and while the pirates were distracted by one of their own being taken out by a cannon, she ran away yet again. Pintel and Ragetti started to follow her, but were stopped by the chandelier suddenly falling in their path. When they could finally move again, they ran towards where Elizabeth had gone only to find she'd locked the door.

In the middle of the streets of Port Royal, Constance was sneaking around. She could see the mayhem that the pirates were causing. She saw shop window broken and being raided, fires were being set all over the place, people were being killed, and a few men even fought. There was so much blood on the cobblestone streets that she felt sick to her stomach.

She walked a bit further when she saw a woman being grabbed at, poked and prodded by a pirate. She begged him to let her go, but he just laughed lecherously. Seething, Constance pulled out three of her throwing daggers, once between each finger, and threw them at the pirate. They embedded themselves in his back and he fell to the ground, dead. The woman ran away, not even seeing Constance run up and pull the daggers from the body. As she straightened her back to run off again, a hand clamped over her mouth and she screamed.

"Easy, Connie! It's just me!" Constance turned her eyes to see Will behind her and sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning her around to face him. She was about to answer when she saw a pirate come up behind him.

"BEHIND YOU!" she screamed, taking aim with a dagger, but Will pushed her down and turned to face him. When Constance rose up, shaking her head from the hard contact on the ground, she saw Will was losing his fight with the pirate, holding Will defenseless by his collar, axe raised.

"Say goodbye!" Will's eyes widened, then ducked out of the way when a falling sign hit him, and pushed him through the shop window.

"Goodbye," he said, grabbing his hatchet once more. "Now, what are you doing here? It's not safe!" he exclaimed, helping Constance to her feet.

"I know, but the pirates, they…" Will looked at her in confusion as she looked at something over his shoulder. "Elizabeth!" she shouted, pushing past Will to go after the two pirates dragging her away. Elizabeth heard her shout to her, and looked at her tearfully, begging for help.

"Constance, wait!" Will called and she looked back just in time to see a pirate push him out of the way and knock him out.

"Will!" she cried.

Constance ran back to him, pushing people out of the way as she ran against the crowd. Crouching down next to Will, she ran her fingers over his head. Looking around her, she saw that the pirates were starting to leave the streets. Thinking it would be best not to be seen, she moved to Will's back and dragged him into an alleyway, out of sight of the enemy. With Will's head in her lap and her eyes heavy, she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, hoping he was fine and would wake up as she drifted off to sleep.

P.S.: Six pages total.


	7. Chapter 6: The Manner of Luck

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 6: The Manner of Luck**

Constance woke up in utter confusion. One, it was too bright to be her bedroom. Two, there was something heavy in her lap. Three, she heard the distinct sound of chickens clucking around her. This was odd. Opening her eyes, a hand holding her head as it split with pain, she saw that she was outside, in an alley. That was when she remembered the night before: the pirates, the raid, Elizabeth. WILL! Looking down, she saw that Will was still unconscious.

"Will," she soothed, picking his head up and leaning down closer. "Will, please, wake up. Will?" She could only conclude that he must have really hit his head hard. This only made her worry more. "Will, if you can hear me, move. Say something. _Do_ something, anything," she begged in a fearful panic, caressing his face. He soon stirred and she sighed in relief.

"Connie," he muttered, cracking open his eyes.

"Yes, it's me," she replied, and he groaned again, placing a hand to his head like she had, as he tried to sit up. "Here. Come on, let me help," she offered, standing up, and leaning down to help him rise to his feet. As both tried to steady him, Will looked around and saw where he was. Like Constance, it took him a second before he remembered what had happened.

"Elizabeth!" he gasped. "What happened to her?" _Does he always have to think about her?_ she thought in despair as she felt her self-esteem sink lower and lower.

"The pirates have taken her," she told him and watched as his eyes grew dark before he ran off. Groaning, Constance reluctantly followed him to the only place that they could go, to the only person that could possibly be of any help: Commodore Norrington.

"They've taken her," Will cried at him. "They've taken Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove these civilians," Norrington ordered without looking up from his wide map.

"Commodore, please!" Constance cried, pushing Murtogg away from Will and herself.

"Elizabeth has been taken captive! We have to do something!"

"Constance, my God! Thank the heavens you're all right! I was so frightfully worried when I heard Elizabeth was taken, and you were nowhere to be – what are you wearing?"

"Father, we were under attack," Constance explained, sighing deeply. "I couldn't very well run around in my nightdress, now could I?" As the Governor sputtered to himself, attempting to think of a rebuttal, she turned back to Norrington and ignored her father.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her," Will stated forcefully.

"And where do you propose we start?" the Governor asked negatively. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

"That Jack Sparrow! He talked about the _Black_ _Pearl_," Murtogg announced with a triumphant nod, thinking he'd just made a brilliant contribution.

"Mentioned it is more what he did," Mullroy corrected, glaring at his partner.

"Ask him where it is," Will demanded calmly. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it!"

"That pirate tried to kill my daughter. We could never trust a word he said!"

"We could strike a bargain –"

"No," Norrington replied easily, eyes still on his map. "The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course –"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will shouted angrily, burying his hatchet into the table. Constance jumped and took a step back as it slammed down, frightened since she'd never seen him so angry.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington began, moving around the table to face him, "you are not a military man, and you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions." Constance looked on as Norrington leaned in closer to Will, who stared him down without fear. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he added, handing him back his hatchet.

"You have no right to treat Will like this," she argued, stepping up to him. He looked down at her with more pity than anger. "He fought the pirates last night, and probably saved just as many souls as you! If it were not for him, even I would probably be dead, you…you…pompous ass!" That got his attention, and the other men surrounded, as his eyebrows rose up in shock. "He is a respectable man, a good man. And, if it was not for him – and him being a blacksmith – you would not have the sword that you so enjoy bringing pirates to justice with," she said, enjoying the feeling of her blood boiling.

"Constance!" her father gasped in shock and furious anger. "Apologize to the Commodore this instant," he demanded.

"I will not," she said easily, following Will as he walked out. She could hear her father calling to her, demanding she come back but she ignored him as she walked beside Will.

"You should go back," he commented lightly, hinting for her to turn around and go back.

"No! I am a grown woman, and I will do as I please," she replied. "She's my sister, Will. If you're going after her, which I know you are," she said pointedly, "then I'm coming with you."

"No," he retorted immediately, stopping to grab her arm and make her look at him. "No, you're not!"

"Are you my father, Will? No, I think not. Don't presume to tell me what to do. I'm coming, and nothing short of Davey Jones himself will stop me," she retorted, staring him down until he sighed and led her to the prison. The two slipped in, unnoticed, and looked around. They easily spotted Jack, lounging on the floor of his cell, apparently relaxed and unconcerned.

"You! Sparrow!" Will called as he marched straight up to the bars.

"Aye?" he said, looking up at the mention of his name.

"You are familiar with that ship – the _Black_ _Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it," he replied simply, picking at his fingernails, and both friends knew instantly that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Where does it make berth?"

"'Where does it make berth'?" he echoed incredulously, sitting up to gawk at Will. "Have yew not heard the stories?"

"I have, unfortunately," Constance stated, turning to look at Will, who wore an expression that clearly said, 'You do? Why didn't you say something sooner?' "The captain –"

"Captain Barbossa," Jack interjected helpfully.

"Yes, Captain Barbossa and his crew –"

"His crew of miscreants," he added again.

"Would you prefer to tell him, or are you going to let me finish?" she asked, slapping her thighs in frustration as she glared at him.

"Sorry, luv. Go right ahead," he said, waving for her to continue and she nodded. "Yew know, I've always liked yew. Yewr doin' a wonderful job, by the way."

"Anyway," she stressed, moving her eyes back to Will and calming down, "Captain Barbossa and his crew sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta."

"'The Isla de Muerta'?" Will echoed confusedly.

"It is an island that cannot be found _except_ by those 'ew already know where it is," Jack explained, earning a withering look from Constance.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place," Will concluded. "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" he replied carelessly, studying his nails.

"Because, you're a pirate," he retorted obviously.

"And yew want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" he asked, craning his head up at the blacksmith with an amused grin.

"Never! They took Miss Swann," he explained, and Jack looked to Constance in confusion.

"Not me, you sot!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "My sister, Elizabeth, remember? The one you saved on the pier before threatening?"

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! I see!" Jack exclaimed, sitting up with another amused grin, looking directly at Will. "Well, if yew're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, yew'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Will slammed his fist against the bars in frustration. Both Jack and Constance were surprised at the outburst. Will simply stood there though, thinking before making a decision.

"I can get you out of here," Will baited.

"How's that? The key's run off," he replied seriously.

"Smart dog, then," Constance retorted, and the pirate narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are yew this friendly to everyone, luv?"

"No, just you," she answered with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Connie, stop," Will scold quietly so only she could hear him. "We need his help to find that ship and rescue Elizabeth. Don't upset him, or he might…"

"What, kill us?" she offered, scoffing afterwards. "He is a rather well-known pirate, Will, but not as good as he must think if he was arrested. Besides, I'm sure he'd rather get drunk than kill us."

"That doesn't change the fact that we need his help," he retorted. "Now, will you calm down?" Constance sighed and rolled her eyes, waving her hand towards Jack. "Thank you," he said in relief, and turned back to Jack. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," he explained, and moved to pick up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. Jack, however, looked very confused. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's yewr name?" Jack asked in sincere curiosity.

"Will Turner."

"That'd be short for William, I imagine," he commented offhandedly. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for yewr father, eh?"

"…Yes…?"

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," he stated, rising to his feet and walking towards the bars. "If ye spring me from this cell, I swear, on pain o' death, I shall take ye to the _Black_ _Pearl_ and yer bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he asked, pushing his hand through the bars. Will gave him a suspicious look. The deal seems too good to be true. Jack kept his hand out though, still smiling.

"Agreed," Will said, shaking his hand reluctantly. He still couldn't believe that he was helping a pirate that tried to kill him.

"Agreed. Get me out!" Will nodded and used his original plan, pushing on the bench to break open the door with a loud, echoing crash.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," he warned, heading for the stairs to see if anyone was indeed coming.

"Not without my effects," Jack said, rushing to his beloved possessions.

"Are they really necessary? I mean, a gun with no addition shot or powder, a broken compass, and a rusted sword?" Constance asked, using the same list Norrington had hours ago.

"And me hat," Jack added.

"Like I was saying, are they really necessary?" she retorted, and he walked closer to her. Constance straightened her back, staring up at him as he stared her down, scrutinizing her. Will looked between the two of them, confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"I like yew," Jack stated, pointing a finger at her face and making her blink in confusion. Constance looked to Will, who shrugged, before looking back at Jack with a look that said, 'What?' "A keeper this one is, whelp. A keeper. What's yewr name again?" he asked her curiously as Will gawked at him for calling him whelp.

"Constance," she said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Connie!" he exclaimed, arms wide open and a large grin on his face. "Let's go!"

P.S.: Five pages total.


	8. Chapter 7: Learning to Commandeer a Ship

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 7: Learning to Commandeer a Ship**

The group of three snuck out of the jail with ease, sticking to the shadows and alleyways. They avoided the armed guards running around with little incident. They were now at the docks, hiding next to a group of fisherman longboats. Jack had explained, in great length, even though he didn't have to, that if they wanted to go after the _Black Pearl_ then they were going to need a ship. A fast ship at that, and he just happened to know which one to use, thanks to a previous conversation with Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Ah, now there's a lovely sight!" Jack exclaimed, looking at the half sunken boat he came in on, the _Jolly_ _Mon_. "I knew the Harbor Master wouldn't report 'er. Honest men are slaves to their conscience, an' there's no predicting 'em. BUT! Yew can always trust a dishonest man to stay that way," he explained happily, looking back at Will and Constance. The girl seemed fine, but he noticed that Will was standing, frozen on the dock, staring at the boat in dismay. "Well, don't just stand there. Help me drag 'er out!"

"'Drag her out'?" Constance echoed incredulously. "You really are insane," she commented as she walked forward to help him.

"Yew smell funny," Jack sniped childishly.

"That's because I'm clean and don't reek of rum," she retorted smartly. "Will?" Constance turned away from Jack with a proud smirk, going to ask him if he was going to help them, but frowned as soon as she saw his mortified face. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't set foot off dry land since I was fourteen, when the ship I was on exploded, when you found me" he said, looking around and regarding the many ships warily. His eyes soon set on Constance, fondly but scared. "It's been a sound policy."

"No worries there," Jack told him calmly. "She's far more likely to rot out from under us," he said with a smile towards the _Jolly Mon_. Will glared at him while Constance pinched Jack's arm. "OW!" he exclaimed painfully, looking back at Will. The young blacksmith was looking at the boat as if it was going to capsize with the slightest movement. Jack hoists the sail. "Besides, we are about to better our prospects considerably," he assured him, hoisting the soaked sail and nodding toward the _H.M.S._ _Dauntless_, looming in the harbor. Will moved forward and white-knuckled the gunwales with Constance.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked hesitantly, looking very concerned at he and Constance merely glanced at the _Dauntless_ while Jack eyed it lovingly. Pirates! "_That _ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected quickly. "We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term."

"It's still against the law," Constance stated firmly. "And Will and I aren't the pirates here, you are."

"So's breaking a man out of jail. Face it, Connie, yew may say yew'll never be a pirate, but yew're off to a rip-roaring start. My advice? Smile an' enjoy it," he said with a grin, gaze still on the _Dauntless_. "One question about yewr business, kiddies," he began, straightening his back to turn and face the port natives seriously, "or there's no use going. This girl – how far are yew willing to go to save 'er?"

"I'd die for her," Will replied vehemently and without hesitation.

"Oh, good! No worries, then," he commented with a smile, and then looked at Constance. "And yew?"

"She's my sister," she answered simply before narrowing her eyes at him.

"That the only reason, Connie?"

"Do you need another? You're free, what do you care?" she retorted, arms crossed.

"I don't, just thought it might be a bit more complicated than that," he replied, and turned back to gaze at the _Dauntless_.

"Well, there isn't, and _stop_ calling me that! You've no right," she stated forcefully, thoroughly annoyed with him. "So, Sparrow, what's the plan?"

"Follow me, luv, an' see," he stated than grabbed one of the longboat and carefully walked towards the waters edge.

"I think he likes you," Will commented with a teasing smirk, following Jack with Constance beside him.

"Shut it," she warned with a glare.

"The way he calls you 'love' is just so touching," he continued.

"Shut it, Turner, or I'll drag you by that ships keelhaul the whole way to the _Black Pearl_," she threatened and Will laughed at her, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I shall never tease thee again," he promised charmingly and she smiled, but her happiness faded as they watched Jack try to catch the longboat, which was starting to float away from him. "I just love to make you angry, Connie. The look on your face is priceless. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," he admitted, hugging her into his side.

"I still hate it," she retorted tonelessly.

"But you just make it so easy," he replied, and she hit his stomach. "Come on. Let's go help Jack before he drowns himself."

"I find that situation highly unlikely, but all right." She sighed and the two ran into the water and helped Jack with the longboat. After a bit of struggling, the three were safely walking on the bottom of the ocean, breathing under the capsized boat with Jack leading the way, Constance in the middle, Will bringing up the rear.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented, looking up at Jack oddly.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied, and they soon reached the bottom of the _Dauntless_. As they climbed up the side, Constance helped Will remove his foot from a crab basket he'd stepped in at some point during their walk. When they finally stepped over the railing, Jack already had his sword in hand and made his way down the stairs. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" he announced, halting the crew's movements.

"Aye! Avast!" Will exclaimed, making the men laugh and Jack look back at him like he was stupid. Will just raised his eyebrows innocently as the men continued their riotous laughter.

"You won't be laughing when we take over the ship," Constance stated, and stood on the other side of Jack.

"You're serious about this," Gillette realized as Jack moved his pistol across, pointing it in his face.

"Dead serious," Constance said calmly.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a _woman_. You'll never make it out of the bay," Gillette stated confidently.

"We'll see," she stated. She had to admit it, this was fun. It was wrong, she knew that, but it was very, very fun! Even the fact that Gillette was now staring at her with a superior air didn't bother her.

"Miss Swann, what would your father say?"

"Something very forgettable, I'm sure," she retorted.

One of the men tried to for his pistol, and a knife quickly landed with a thud. The knife was deathly close to his head, buried in the mast. Gilette looked at her in shock and mild fear, but she just shrugged with a smirk at everyone, including Jack's, stunned looks. The only one who didn't look shocked was Will. A few of the sailors pulled out their swords and moved forward, but Gillette held out his arm to stop them

"Sir," he said shakily at Jack, "I'll not see any of my men killed or wounded in this foolish enterprise."

"Fine by me," Jack said with a careless shrug. "We brought yew a nice little boat, so ye can all get back to shore, safe an' sound."

"No matter. You'll still never make it out of the bay," Gillette continued shakily.

"Son," Jack sighed, moving his pistol to Gillette's nose, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Of the naval crew, which consisted of six men, three were tossed into the _Jolly_ _Mon_. The only three were left after that: Gillette and Jack's old friend's, Murtogg and Mullroy. As the three stepped into the boat, Jack wore a bored look with his pistol on them the whole time.

"I can't believe he's doing this," Murtogg muttered to himself.

"You didn't believe he was telling the truth, either," Mullroy replied accusingly, earning a glare from his best friend.

"Do you have any idea, boy, what you're doing?" Gillette called to Will.

"No," he replied, and the boat was dropped into the water.

As they were rowing away, Jack stood at the wheel, fiddling with the wheel, while Will and Constance looked over the edge. Gillette and his men were waving and screaming to Norrington, Groves, and a few other officers ashore. Gillette was telling them that the three of them had taken the _Dauntless_. Constance noticed Norrington looking at them through his spyglass, as Jack had Will flapping the ropes to release the sails.

"Here they come!" Constance called to them as the _Interceptor_ set sail, and Jack and Will ran back to the wheel. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we be fleeing right about now?"

"Luv, my incredibly intuitive sense of the female mind tells me that _yew,_ Connie, are a deeply frustrated an' confusing individual. Kind to the whelp one minute, barking orders at me, yewr captain, the next. Changing like the sea, yew are, luv."

Will and Constance just stared at Jack.

"What does any of that have to do with our fleeing?" she asked, blinking at him.

"Nothing," he stated. "Let's go!" He suddenly ran away from the two, and they reluctantly followed. All three hid at the bow of the ship as Norrington and his men boarded the _Dauntless_.

"Search every cabin, every hold – down to the bilges," Norrington ordered quickly, scanning the ship.

"Now what, oh brilliant and fearless leader?" Constance asked Jack mockingly.

"Grab a rope," he stated before swinging himself across the water and onto the Interceptor. "Come on, then! Hurry!" he called hurriedly, whispering and gesturing wildly.

"Hang onto me," Will told her, grabbing hold of her waist and they swung across as well.

Before they made the jump, Will hadn't noticed her stiffen at his touch. Feeling his arms around her, his tight hold at her waist, made Constance's breath catch in her throat. She had hugged him close to her, and buried her face in the croon of his neck. As soon as the land, Will's hold on the rope loosened and he took a deep breath, trying to keep the feel of his friend's warm breath on his neck out of his mind. Pulling back, he looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, she pulled out of his arms and turned away. They had to hurry. After all, Norrington had seen them swing onto his ship.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor!_ Now!" he ordered and the men raced towards the ropes, only to find that they had been cut. "Quickly men!" he shouted and a few tried to swing on board, only to miss by mere inches and land in the water. They were too late.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack called, waving his hat to Norrington from the wheel as they sailed into the open sea.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" Norrington ordered hastily, just barely restraining his anger.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," Groves reminded him carefully.

"We don't need to catch them," he stated. "Just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands, come about! Run out the guns!" he ordered loudly to the others, who did so immediately, before looking back at Norrington. "We open fire on our own ship, Sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," he retorted.

"And Turner, what about him?" Groves asked curiously.

"Turner shall face the gallows for his crimes of aiding a pirate and the commandeering of a ship of the Fleet," he stated emotionlessly, and Groves nodded.

"And Constance?" he asked hesitantly, and Norrington looked over at him a moment before looking back at the _Interceptor_.

"She will be tried and punished in England, with an honorable judge determining what that punishment shall be. That punishment will hopefully be a merciful one."

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, Sir," one of his sailors shouted to Norrington, who groaned and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Jack, Will, and Constance continued to sail into the open sea. On the way, Constance swore she heard Gillette scream for his men to abandon ship in a rather feminine shriek. When she looked over the edge of the _Interceptor_, she saw him and the men swimming around in the broken up debris of their longboat. _Serves him right for laughing at us,_ she thought as she laughed at the sight of him, resembling a drenched rat.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Groves commented admirably with a smile, gazing at the ship as it left harbor.

"So it would seem," Norrington retorted bitterly before walking away from the docks entirely. He needed a plan.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	9. Chapter 8: More Deal Making

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 8: More Deal Making**

The _Interceptor_ cut across the waves. Jack was at the wheel, pointedly ignoring both Constance and Will. All of his focus was on the open sea, his home. The fact that he had two children with him was a mild hindrance that could easily be ignored. Constance had finished tightening a line and moved back astern. She sat next to Will, who sharpened his sword with a whetstone.

"For a man 'ew's made an industry of avoiding boats, an' a lady who's been made to avoid man's work o' any kind," Jack said while coiling ropes, "yew're both a quick study."

"When I was a lad living in England," Will began easily, sharpening his sword from his seat on the stairs, "my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I worked passage from England as a cabin boy." Constance knew it was an attempt at guile, to get Jack to say something, but it wasn't working. "After my mother passed, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked distractedly, either not paying attention to Will or avoiding him entirely. Constance really couldn't tell which.

"My father, Will Turner," he added. Jack still said nothing, and Will finally lost all patience for guile. "At the jail, it was only _after_ you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." As Will stood and walked towards the pirate captain, Constance watched interestedly from her place at the mast. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Jack considered it a moment before settling on telling the truth.

"I knew 'im," Jack admitted, turning to face Will on his way to the wheel. "Probably one o' the few 'ew knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"'Bootstrap'?" both Will and Constance echoed, Will in confusion and Constance in mild disgust.

"Good man. Good pirate. And clever; I never met anyone with as clever a mind an' hands as 'im. When yew were puzzlin' out that cell door, it was like seein' his twin," Jack stated, turning briefly to look at Will, who grew deathly pale. "I swear, yew look just like him."

"It's not true!" Will shouted angrily.

"Figured you wouldn't want to hear it," Jack said off-handedly.

"He was a merchant sailor, who followed the rules!" he argued forcefully.

"Will, calm down," Constance told him soothingly, but he ignored her.

"My father was a good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"Ha!" Jack laughed, staring out into the open sea. "Yew think yewr father is the only man 'ew ever lived the Glasgow life, tellin' folks one thing, an' then goin' off to do another? There's quite a few 'ew come 'ere, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant sailors'," he mocked. "'e was a bloody pirate, and a scallywag!"

"JACK!" she scolded, but he ignored her as well. Sighing deeply, Constance rolled her eyes and turned her back onto the two men with crossed arms. _Men, _she thought,_ will they ever learn to listen?_

"My father did _not_ think of my mother – his family – as a burden!" Will argued.

"Sure, because he could always go pirating," Jack retorted.

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will argued angrily, taking out his sword and placing it at Jack's throat.

"WILL!" Constance exclaimed, but he simply ignored her as well.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth yew getting beat again," Jack stated solemnly, eyes still out at sea.

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement! In a fair fight, I'd killed you!"

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" he asked pointedly, staring at Will before spinning the wheel carelessly to one side, effectively allowing one of the sails to move so that the yard caught Will in the stomach, swinging him out over the sea.

"WILL! JACK, STOP! LET HIM BACK ON!" she screamed at him, running over the edge to try and reach Will. He tried to reach for her as well, but his attentions were forced to keep himself from falling off the yard and drown under the current of the ship.

"Now, as long as yew're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack ordered calmly, walking closer to the edge, making sure to keep one hand on the wheel so it didn't turn on it's own. Odd how he was so careful like that, now!

"Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not – those are just suggestions. There are only two absolute rules," he lectured as he ticked off he suggestion on his fingers. "The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do," he continued, but Will looked away, uninterested. "For instance, ye can accept that yer father was a pirate _and_ a good man or ye can't. But pirate is in yer blood, boy, so ye'll have to square wit' that someday.

"Now, me, for example, I can let ye drown, but I _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy…or with Keelhaul Connie over 'ere, savvy? So," he continued, spinning the wheel to the right and swinging Will back on board, offering him his sword, "can ye sail under the command of a pirate? Or can ye not?"

"'Tortuga'?" he echoed, taking his sword as Constance helped him to his feet.

"Tortuga," he repeated with a crooked smile.

"'Keelhaul Connie'?" she asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes at the pirate.

"Nautical term," he retorted easily. "Nickname, as it were. Suits ye perfectly, I swear."

"Tortuga?" she asked hesitantly, knowing just as well as Will what that particular Port was and who – or rather, what – resided there.

"Aye, think yew can handle it, luv?" he asked, baiting her and smiling triumphantly as Will had to hold her back by her arms.

"I can handle anything you throw at me just fine, Sparrow," she stated firmly.

"I see then. If yew get lost or stolen away from the whelp and me 'ere, what'll yew do, then? Hmm?"

"Same thing I did to you in the smithy. That seemed to work just fine," she retorted easily. While she smiled triumphantly at the pirate's crestfallen face, Will just grinned in amusement.

"Aye!" he shouted uncomfortably, but praising her nonetheless. "But a lass like yew won't get very far in Tortuga," he said, thinking he'd caught her.

"What do you mean 'a lass like me'? What's wrong with me?" she asked defensively. She quickly stepped towards Jack, but Will caught her arms and held her back. She struggled against her best friend's hold, forcing him to tighten it.

"Yewr a governor's daughter. Yew'll stick out like a sore thumb, luv," he explained simply.

"I'll have you know that Will taught me everything he knows," she retorted, shrugging Will off of her and he hesitantly let her go. "We've trained together for the past, what is it, Will, four, five years?"

"She _can_ handle a sword, Jack. She's good," Will told him, laughing slightly at her very triumphant pose, hands on her waist and smile on her face as she waited for Jack's approval, not that she wanted it.

"And very proficient in knife throwing, as you saw," she added, and Will patted her shoulder.

"Yes, well," Jack began, and cleared his throat awkwardly when he realized when he had nothing to say, "to Tortutga then!"

P.S.: Three pages total.


	10. Chapter 9: Pirate's Haven: Tortuga

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 9: Pirate's Haven: Tortuga**

A dank and dirty port, where the tides seem to have swept together the scum of the Caribbean – pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards. With its cantered, rotting docks, weather-beaten buildings, and odd assortment of livestock running free – a donkey, chickens, and other various animals – Tortuga is far less civilized than Port Royal. And does not smell nearly as appealing.

"It is indeed a sad life that 'as never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do yew think?" Jack asked Will and Constance proudly as the walked through Tortuga.

"It'll linger," Will said hesitantly, looking around in disgust. Constance seemed disgusted too, but her interest and curiosity in the new place was much more apparent, Jack noticed.

"I'll tell yew, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," he told them both and looked around. His face immediately brightened when he saw a red headed prostitute. "Scarlett!" he called happily, jaunting over to her. He must've expected a warm welcome, but all he received was a hard slap to the face. "Not sure I deserved that," he said to the pair before looking around again. This time, a frail but beautiful blonde strutted over to him. "Giselle." Jack sighed happily.

"'ew was she?" she asked him with an angry smile, shrugging.

"What?" SLAP! Giselle walked away, and Jack winced as he looked at Will and Constance again. "I may have deserved that," he admitted.

"Glad to see I'm not the only woman who can't stand you," Constance commented with a smile.

"We need a crew," Jack stated, easily changing the subject. "We can manage the ship between islands, but the open sea, that's another matter."

"Just do it quickly," she told him impatiently.

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing his jaw. "I've already got my Quartermaster – there!"

Jack strutted over toward a pub, the Faithful Bride. Will and Constance followed closely and Constance noted the emblem over the door. It certainly was politically incorrect, a painting of a smiling woman holding a bouquet in her chained-and-manacled hands. As the two followed Jack, they noticed that he was leading them to the rear of the pub, grabbing two pales of water as he went.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked, looking around distastefully.

"Take this," Jack ordered, shoving one pale into Will's hands.

"Too late to back out now," she replied simply.

"I may not be able to look after at all time, Constance," he warned concernedly.

"If we _do_ get separated, I'll just use everything you've taught me and find my way back to you. I'll always find my way back to you, Will," she assured him, smiling sweetly. Will smiled back, and for a moment Constance felt hope swell within her.

"So, I've noticed," he mused. "You and me, friends to end, hmm?" Hope, dashed.

"Yeah, friends," she said quietly, looking at the dirty ground painfully.

At the rear of the pub, Jack led them into a rundown barn. Inside, a filthy man lay in the mud, having a friendly conversation with two pigs as he muttered in his sleep. He was wearing an old tattered Navy jacket. A sudden spray of water splashed across his face, courtesy of Jack, woke the man. He snapped up, a knife he pulled from his pants in hand. The man was, in fact, Joshamee Gibbs.

"Curse ye for breathing, ye slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs roared, sputtering with rage. "Mother's love! Jack!" he cried in relief, and Jack smiled down at him. "Yew should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck," he scolded wisely.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," he drawled, kneeling down before Gibbs. "The man 'ew did the waking buys the man 'ew was sleeping a drink. The man 'ew was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man 'ew did the waking." Will and Constance looked at one another confused while Gibbs' eyes lingered to the side, thinking long and hard about what Jack said, trying to decipher it.

"Aye, that'll about do it," he said with a nod, not really caring what Jack had said so long as he got a drink. Jack helped Gibbs to his feet and, just as he was standing tall, a second wave of water hit him in the face, courtesy of Will. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will retorted simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Looking at one another, Will and Jack nodded at one another in agreement. Gibbs joined them soon enough, and looked over at Constance, having just noticed her.

"'ey, don't I know yew?" he asked, giving her a curious once over.

"I don't think so," Constance replied, shaking her head.

"Nay, I ne'er forget a face," he argued firmly. "Yew be…yes, I definitely know yew," he muttered, pointing a finger at her.

"Yew know 'er?" Jack asked him curiously, moving to stand beside him and look Constance up and down.

"He knows you?" Will asked Constance curiously, giving her a strange look.

"Well, now that I think about it, you _do_ look familiar," she mused, and gasped suddenly. Her eyes widened considerably when she realized that this was the same one who told pirate stories to her and Elizabeth when they were children. "Mr. Gibbs?" she asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I knew I knew yew! Little Constance Swann!" he shouted gleefully, clapping his hands loudly as he moved to hug her. Both Jack and Will were surprised to see her hug him back, a wide smile on her face. She didn't even care how dirty he was, or how bad he still smelled. "I remember yew quite well! How are yew, lil'bit?"

"Fine, and I see you're…well, things could be a bit better for you, I suppose," she commented, looking around the dirty barn-like area.

"Oh, I don't mind! Military life weren't not ever to my tastes. This is the life for me!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"A pirate's life?"

"Aye!"

Will and Constance shared a look as Jack and Gibbs smiled at one another, slightly disturbed by the two older men.

-----------------------------

Jack and Gibbs were now sitting at a table in the shadows of the rowdy pub. A single candle illuminated them, and it was the perfect setting for them to speak. Constance stood with Will, leaning against a post not far from them. Will's arms were crossed, but he kept his sword hand on the hilt of his prized possession while Constance fingered the daggers hidden up her sleeves.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack ordered Will, looking around the pub warily. Will just nodded, taking his newest duty seriously.

"Constance, you are very distant with me," Will commented quietly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked both innocently and a little confused. Had she really been distant? If she had been, she hadn't noticed.

"Well, I help you across the ship and I try to speak with you, but you walk away. I try to walk with you on our way to find Gibbs, and you look at nothing but the ground," he explained. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, Will!" she exclaimed quickly, looking up to assure him. It seemed to work, for the most part. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't think that really matters now. Obviously, you do not wish to talk to me. I thought we were friends," he replied, genuinely hurt.

"We _are_ friends," she replied firmly, but it was he who didn't look at her this time. "Will, you're being childish," she told him, and he sighed.

"I just don't understand," he told her honestly. "It's as if you're avoiding me! You've never acted like this, never!"

"Will, I promise if something was wrong, I would tell you," she replied, and swore she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Jack roll his eyes, obviously saying, _You're such a liar._ Thankfully, Will didn't notice.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a smile, kissing her forehead. Constance almost fainted.

"I'll find us a crew," Gibbs told Jack firmly. "There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as yew!"

"One can only hope," Jack replied, raising his tankard to toast with Gibbs. "Take what you can…"

"…Give nothing back," he finished, hitting his tankard of rum with Jack, and both quickly drained their drinks.

"Looks like an agreement has finally been reached," Constance noted, nodding to Jack and Gibbs rising to their feet. "I'll meet you back at the ship," she told Will, not looking him in the eye as she quickly left the pub. She managed to get to the docks when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Why give up so easily on the whelp, luv?" Jack asked curiously, and Constance stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, wishing he would leave but, to her dismay, she heard him walk closer.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied firmly.

"Of course yew don't," Jack said mockingly, clearly not believing her.

"Just…leave me alone, Jack," she requested quietly, turning from him and walking back toward the _Interceptor_. "I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"What crab crawled up an' bit _yew _in the ass?" he asked bluntly, ignoring her request and walking beside her.

"If you really must know…its Will," she explained, her tone changing from annoyance to exhaustion. "He's risking his neck for my sister, and wants nothing from me but friendship and you, as brilliant as you are," she said sarcastically, ignoring the pirate's offended look, "already know this. So why bother asking me what's wrong?"

"Yew know what yewr problem is, luv? Yew give up too easily on the whelp," he replied, smiling confidently at his brilliance. He didn't realize that he'd said the same thing before.

"Why do anything else?" she asked hopelessly. "Do you honestly think I have a chance against my sister, _Captain?_" she added mockingly. "You met her."

"Well, I don' think yew came all the way out 'ere just for 'er," he mused.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Jack Sparrow, so don't presume to do so," she ordered snidely, glaring at him. Jack, however, was not put off by her and just smirked.

"Ne'er in me life 'ave I presumed to do anything that I hadn't not presumed to so before without knowin' just what I was presumin' to do before presumin' to do what I was previously presumin' to do," he retorted smartly, and Constance stopped walking to look at him confusingly.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Yew luv dear William while he luvs yewr sister, ol'…what's her face. Yew hope for 'im to come to 'is senses an' choose yew, but yew know that would break yewr darlin' sister's heart. Therefore, through a series of unfortunate an' completely unavoidable events, yew will _ne'er_ tell dear William because yew don' want to hurt yewr darlin' sister, savvy?"

"Why do you have to be right?" she asked in aggravation.

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said cockily, smirking at her.

"Ugh!" she growled in frustration, moving to walk away when Jack grabbed her.

"I won' have yew two sullyin' me mission. Tell the whelp; get it over wit' before yew end up dyin' of a broken heart and drift down to Davy Jones' Locker for all eternity of yewr afterlife," he warned her, knowing what one-sided, unrequited love led to: suicide.

"Life is cruel, Jack. Why should the afterlife be any different?" she asked sadly, pulling away and walking up the plank onto the _Interceptor_.

No matter how much she loved Will, Constance knew that there could be nothing. Still, in the back of her mind, she hoped that someday they could have something. That particular thought was starting to be buried deeper and deeper in the farthest parts of her mind.

Meanwhile, Will had but one wish: to see Constance happy. He was amused by her bickering relationship with Jack, the rough unconventional pirate, who didn't seem to know a thing. Sure, he was smart when it came to the sea and thievery, but to both Constance and Will, Jack didn't a heart or a conscious. He was just another pirate, and a means to an end.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	11. Chapter 10: A Buccaneer Crew

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 10: A Buccaneer Crew**

Constance awoke the next morning to a shaking on her shoulder. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find the curious stare of Jack close to her. More close than she found comfortable. Gasping in fright, she pushed him back and sat up in bed. Looking down, noticing Jack's grin, she quickly covered her chest. She'd taken off the vest before going to sleep and, without it, Jack had a nice view.

"Jack, what do you want?" she snapped impatiently.

"Gibbs, good man that 'e is, has found a crew. They're waitin' at the docks now," he answered, and Constance sighed. She had completely forgotten about the crew search.

"I'll be there in a moment," she replied and Jack turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, those men's clothes do nothing for yew, Connie," he said, pointing to her vest and on a nearby chair. "As a woman, ye should either be in a dress or no dress at all. I just happen to have no dress with me," he told her, smiling again.

"Get out, Jack, or you will be a eunuch for the rest of your life," she threatened.

It worked, and Jack left rather quickly. As soon as he was gone, Constance cracked a smile and laughed. The man may have been a horny bugger, but he was good for a laugh and Constance was in great need of that lately. Once her vest and boots were on, she walked outside, and down the plank to join Jack, Will, and Gibbs at the end of the dock. On the docks, a disheveled, motley and weather-beaten group of about a dozen swabs stood in a ragged line-up.

"Feast yer eyes, Captain. All of 'em, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. An' crazy to boot," Gibbs informed his captain. Jack held up a hand, silently saying 'enough' to his Quartermaster.

Moving down the line with Gibbs at his side Jack observed the swabs before him very carefully. One sailor was quite fat, another thin and sickly, and a few others didn't even look like they were sober enough to set foot off land. Jack glanced back at Gibbs, not happy with his choices.

"So, this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically, and Constance agreed with his sentiment.

"Yew, sailor!" Jack called to a man with a bright blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs offered helpfully.

"Mr. Cotton, do yew have the courage an' fortitude to follow orders an' stay true in the face of danger an' almost certain death?" he asked quickly, but Cotton didn't reply. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, Sir," Gibbs told him. "Poor devil had 'is tongue cut out," he explained and, just to prove a point, Cotton opened his mouth to show off his lack of tongue, effectively making Jack, Will, and Constance grimace and sick to their stomachs. "So 'e trained the parrot to talk for 'im. No one's yet figured how." Jack nodded and turned to go down the line when he had an idea.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot," Jack with uncertainty, wondering if the parrot would actually talk. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the bird squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'," Gibbs offered with a kind smile and nod.

"O'course it does," Jack said with a firm nod before looking at Will and Constance. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will replied.

"I'm not sure 'mad' covers it," Constance said, looking the line of pirates up and down.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack, a curious look on his face, walked over toward the voice, hunched over and wary. Will and Constance followed, curious as well, though they really weren't sure why. The three soon stood in front of the sailor, and Jack carefully removed the low hanging hat to reveal an African woman.

"Ana Maria," he greeted with a relieved smile and was quickly slapped.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will commented off handedly, not looking very surprised while Constance just shook her head.

"No, that one I deserved," he replied with a wince and nod. Ana Maria nodded frantically behind him.

"My dory, the _Jolly_ _Mon_, where is it?" she asked accusingly.

"Safe! At Port Royal…with the Royal Navy," he answered weakly, smile fading as he explained.

"Shredded into pieces and nothing more than driftwood is more like it," Constance mumbled to herself, but both Jack and Ana Maria had heard her. Jack turned to glare at her, while Ana Maria's anger only boiled to higher levels.

"That boat was my livelihood!" she exclaimed frantically. "You. Stole. My. Boat," she stated angrily, pointing a harsh finger at him.

"Actually–" SLAP! Everyone winced that time. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission," he continued. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you," he told her charmingly.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"Yew'll get another one," Jack assured her with a wry grin, still trying to charm her.

"I will," she threatened sharply, pointing her forefinger at him.

"A better one," Will offered her, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"A _better_ one," he told her happily. Anything to get the dark skinned pirate off his back.

"That one," Constance told her, pointing to the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked, turning to look at her oddly. Constance pointed toward the naval beauty and, after Jack followed her finger, received an outraged look from the Captain. "THAT ONE?" he growled incredulously, hoping she was just joking with him. Sadly, she wasn't and both Will and Constance nodded at him. "Aye, that one," he conceded, turning back to Ana Maria, who was stroking her chin thoughtfully. "What say yew?"

"AYE!" shouted the crew enthusiastically.

"Danger an' near certain death," Jack stated, turning away from the swabs. "For we are to sail for the Isla de Muerta, to rescue one o' the two daughters o' Governor Swann o' Port Royal. An equal share of the reward shall be –"

Quick movement was suddenly heard, and Jack looked back to see several potential crewmembers back away in fright. First one, then another, turn and run, followed by more. Soon just a half dozen are left, including Cotton, his parrot, and Ana Maria.

"Anchors away!" the parrot squawked.

"Shut up, before you lose them all!" Will ordered him frantically.

"These are the only ones worth having," Jack replied calmly as the few that were left headed toward the _Interceptor_. "An' we're going to need them."

"No, no, no, no, no," Gibbs muttered warily to Jack. "Its _frightful_ bad luck to bring a woman aboard, Sir. One is bad enough. Two means certain death! No offense meant, Miss Constance," he added quickly with a nod to her.

"I distinctly remember you saying the same thing eight years ago. Its fine," she assured him with a smile.

"It'd be far worse not to have 'er…them," he replied before leaving quickly. Will soon followed with a shrug towards Constance, who was glaring at Jack's back. Gibbs followed as well, and Constance sighed as she headed up the docks after them. On the way though, she bumped into Ana Maria, who was leaving the ship to pack a few things from her home.

"Sorry," Constance apologized immediately, continuing on her way. Ana Maria, however, was not so easily finished with a simple apology.

"Yew another one o' Jack's whores?" she called to Constance, who stopped in her tracks and turned back to the pirate.

"No, I certainly am _not!_" she replied hotly, marching back to Ana Maria. "I've come to help."

"Yew a pirate?" she asked skeptically, looking Constance up and down.

"No!" she exclaimed quickly, offended. When she saw the abashed look on Ana Maria's face, Constance quickly shut her mouth and shied away from her a bit. "I mean, no," she said, calm and subdued.

"Then why 'ya here?"

"My sister," she answered, and Ana Maria nodded. She now knew who Constance was, thanks to Jack's little speech earlier. "I can't just leave her to die, or for total stranger to rescue her when I could be doing something. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked hotly.

"No, no problem," she replied simply, giving her a once over again before smirking. "Yer're one brassy balled lass. I like that," she said, hitting the side of Constance's arm and turned away, heading back into Tortuga. Constance, blinking in confusion, smiled a little. If she had to be trapped with Jack Sparrow and a bunch of rum soaked pirates, at least she wouldn't be the only girl. Thankfully, she had earned that other female's respect.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	12. Chapter 11: Revelations of Jack

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 11: Revelations of Jack**

A flash of lightening and a crack of thunder shook the spirits of the crew that night. The canvas of every sail was stretched taut. The ship rocked back and forth at a sickening speed as it drops into the valley of huge swells, climbing up the other side. On board, the new crewmembers scurried about their tasks, pulling lines and trimming sails. Excellent sailors, it takes everything they have to keep the ship afloat.

"That fool will have us lose the canvas an' the masts besides!" Gibbs shouted to Will and Constance as he staggered along the deck to help them.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't point north?" Will asked him curiously, shouting over the wind.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not tryin' to find north, are we?" Gibbs retorted. Staggering towards Jack at the helm, he looked up at his captain. The roaring wind was blowing back his hair, but Jack's eyes were intent on their course. It was as if nothing else existed for him as Gibbs climbed the tilted deck toward him. "We should drop canvas, Sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer," he replied with a smile, the wind picking up to a howl.

"What's in yer head that's put ye in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up!" he shouted proudly, and turned back to the see. Despite the fact that Gibbs was staring at him like he was a crazy man, Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself.

-----------------------------

The _Interceptor_, on fairly open waters, looked glorious with her white sails set wing-to-wing. If it hadn't been for the bleary surroundings of half sunken ships, the setting would've been rather nice.

"'Ya sure 'ya ain't a pirate?" Ana Maria asked Constance as they stood side by side, looking at the ships.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ I'm not a pirate," Constance replied in annoyance. How many times was she going to have to say that to her?

"Too bad. 'Ya handled 'yaself pretty good in that squall. Ye'd make a good one," she said and walked away. Constance blinked once again in confusion. That was the second time that woman had said that. What would Elizabeth think? What would her father think? And Atherton and James, what about them? What about Will?

"Connie!" Jack called, gliding over to her. "Time for a lesson in sailing," he said before grabbing her arm and pulling her up the deck.

"This is not a good idea, Jack," Constance argued as he placed her behind the wheel. "I'm not a sailor!"

"Well, if yew want to be traveling with me, yew need to learn to sail. Can't 'ave yew doin' nuthin' the whole journey, can I?" he explained, placing her hands at the proper points on the wheel.

"And what way is it that I'm to be learning to sail like, exactly? Like a pirate?" she asked with a withering look. Jack just smiled at her, walked away to lean against the side of the ship and pulled out his compass. "Jack!" she called in a panic.

Sadly, Jack was indisposed at the moment. His eyes were firmly on his compass, cradled in both hands. Leaning over, he studied it as if he was praying. The face of the compass showed old-fashioned rose petal style direction markers below a quivering indicator that finally settled on a direction: southeast.

"Bear three points starboard!" he ordered. After a moment, he looked up at her. "Starboard's _that_ way," he told her, pointing to the right.

"I _know_ which way starboard is, Jack. I'm not a complete imbecile," she replied scathingly, turning the wheel three times and adjusting their course. The ship leaned into the new direction, and Jack looked down at the compass again. The arrow spun, reversed, and settled on a new course: northeast.

"Six points port!" he ordered her. Constance frowned, but follows the order and turned the wheel back six times until the ship responded. Meanwhile, Will worked on deck, coiling a rope, but he was watching Jack and Constance, clearly unhappy.

"Left handed-ropes are coiled against the sun, or its bad luck," Gibbs warned Will as he hobbled up to him. "Anti-clockwise," he added, twirling a finger for effect. After a moment, Gibbs took over the task for Will. The ship soon shifted course again, and Will had finally had enough.

"Dead men tell no tales!" the parrot sang as they entered a lagoon. The whole crew, even Will, walked to the side of the ship to look at the wrecks strewed everywhere in the water.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs commented to Will, shuddering against the icy wind.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, looking over at Jack. He was still standing beside Constance, directing her where to go, but he quickly closed his compass when Cotton stared at him too much for his liking.

"Not a lot's known 'bout Jack Sparrow before 'e showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta," Gibbs replied helpfully, moving Will over to the other side of the ship to continue working on the ropes. "That was before I met 'im, back when 'e was Captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_."

"What?" he gasped in shocked, whipping around to look at Jack incredulously. "He failed to mention that."

"Ah, 'e's learned, then," he commented a bit proudly, earning Will's interested attention once again. "Plays things more close to the vest. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to 'im an' says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny," he explained darkly. "They marooned Jack on an island an' left 'im to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the…" Will started to act like Jack, imitating his swaggering and exaggerated hand gestures. Gibbs just looked at Will like he was crazy.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," he snapped, and Will stopped imitating Jack. "Now, Will, when a man is marooned 'e's a given a pistol with a single shot – _one_ shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued but after three weeks of a starvin' belly an' thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly," he explained, making a motion of his finger against his temple as a gun. "But Jack, 'e escaped the island an' 'e still has that one shot. Oh, but 'e won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will concluded vehemently. After all, it was only logical since Barbossa was the _Pearl's_ captain now.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye," he said, leaning in closer. Obviously, Gibbs loved to tell a good story. "'e waded out into the shallows an' there 'e waited three days an' three nights till all manner of sea creatures came an' acclimated to 'is presence. An', on the fourth morning, 'e roped 'imself a couple o' sea turtles, lashed 'em together, an' made a raft."

"'He roped a couple of sea turtles'?" Will echoed skeptically, looking at the older man as if he were insane.

"Aye, sea turtles!"

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but looked up behind Will. The blacksmith turned and jumped a bit to see Jack standing right beside them, looking down blank faced.

"Human hair," he answered quickly. "From my back," he added, and Will cringed in disgust as Jack turned to the rest of the crew. "Let go of the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore!"

"I'm coming with you," Constance stated hastily, letting Ana Maria take the wheel as she sauntered over to them.

"No, you're to stay here with the crew," Will replied quickly.

"What! But, Will –"

"Please, Constance! I don't want anything to happen to you," he urged. Constance looked over at Jack, who was looking at her as if to say, 'I told you so'. "Please," he repeated and Constance nodded with a depressed sigh. "Thank you," he said sincerely, kissing her cheek and she blushed, not that he saw as she quickly moved to help the other crewmembers prepare the long boat.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked and Jack stopped, halfway towards the boat.

"Keep to the Code," he ordered somewhat quietly and nervous.

"Aye, the Code," he repeated with a firm nod as both Jack and Will left in the longboat.

"What code are you to keep to if the worst should happen?" Constance asked curiously.

"Pirate's Code," Gibbs answered tersely. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, then, I assume," she inquired, shaking her head bitterly. If the worst _was_ to happen, then Elizabeth would probably be left behind or dead, the same for Will and Jack. That simply couldn't happen.

"'Ya know, for 'aving such a bleak outlook on pirates yer well on 'ya way to becoming one. We 'eard you an' Will sprung Jack from jail, commandeered this ship o' the Fleet, yer sailing with us – a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Ana Maria told her wisely as all three watched Will and Jack in the distance. "And yer completely obsessed with treasure, girl," she added.

"That's not true!" she stated, turning to look at the woman angrily. After all, how could she be obsessed with treasure when they hadn't even come across any treasure to begin with? Pirates, they were mad, the lot of them. "I haven't seen a single piece of treasure this entire time! How can I be obsessed when – you know what? No! I am _not_ obsessed with treasure!"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, lass," Gibbs said with a pointed look. Constance just sighed quietly as she looked back out at the ocean. She knew he meant Will.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	13. Chapter 12: Keeping to the Code

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 12: Keeping to the Code**

Constance was lying in her bed later that night, thinking. Will and Jack still hadn't returned, and she was starting to worry. No gunfire had been heard, so the crew stayed put. The worst hadn't happened, not yet anyway. She was worried. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know what was happening on that damned island. She needed to know if her sister was alive, if Will and Jack had even found her.

So, with great stupidity, she snuck onto the deck and started to prepare another long boat.

"Will told 'ya to stay here." Turning at the gruff, domineering voice, Constance saw Ana Maria standing at the helm. "'Ya also _promised_ ye'd stay."

"I know what he said, and I know what I promised but I'm leaving anyway," she replied.  
"Please, just…keep quiet, all right?"

"Why should I listen to ye, girl?" she asked, looking Constance up and down.

"What?" she questioned confusedly. "Look, if you want tell, then tell. I don't give damn anymore, but I'm not leaving Will in there, completely outnumbered, with only _Jack_ as his back up, whilst trying to save my sister," she explained vehemently. "I _have_ to do this."

"No, ye just think ye do," she replied wisely, walking over and taking Constance around her shoulders. "Come on, some rum will warm ye right up," she teased, practically dragging her down to the Captain's cabin.

-----------------------------

Ana Maria and Constance weren't drunk when they arrived on deck, at the call of Marty the midget, but they certainly had a good buzz. While Ana Maria's steps resembled Jack's usual swagger, and her shouts were slightly slurred, Constance was somewhat well composed. A little dizzy in the head, but she was surprised to find that she wasn't as much of a light weight as she thought herself to be. It was when they reached the deck though, still quietly laughing over a joke about Jack and Ana Maria's fortune telling aunt, who lived in a bayou just up Pantano River, that they sobered up. Will was back with Elizabeth, helping her onboard the _Interceptor_.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth gasped frightfully, looking around at the group.

"Sadly, yes," Constance stated sarcastically, walking up to her sister. "But don't sound too ungrateful to your saviors, or they might just maroon you," she joked lightly, more confidant and happy from the buzz. Jack always looked drunk, so did he feel like this all the time?

"Constance," Elizabeth gasped happily, tightly hugging her sister. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"How could I not?"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted jovially.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth questioned, looking at him in shock. Constance knew exactly how she felt, for she felt the same way back in Tortuga.

Constance walked past Elizabeth to help Will aboard. He barely looked at her, only taking her helping hand. As soon as he was aboard, he avoided her eyes and moved to Elizabeth's back, placing his coat on her shoulders. Constance frowned and looked back out to sea, knowing that she ruined their friendship. She blamed Jack. After all, he was the one that told her to tell Will of her feelings. She didn't listen, but with the way Will was avoiding her she assumed that Jack must've said something. Something was wrong, and she felt bitter jealousy and envy towards her younger sister.

"Hey, Will, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked, and Will hesitated.

"He fell behind," he answered shortly, taking Elizabeth by her shoulders and directed her away from the others.

"What do you mean 'he fell behind'?" Constance asked accusingly, turning towards him. While the others were too stunned, and even saddened, to question Will, Constance was angry and wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"He fell behind, Constance," he repeated, looking at her sadly. Before Constance could open her mouth to reply, he was below deck with Elizabeth.

"Keep to the Code," Gibbs whispered to himself, so only those closest to him, Ana Maria and Constance, could hear him. Those were Jack's words, and they would obey. Glancing at Constance and Ana Maria, and then in the direction Elizabeth had gone, he shook his head. "Three women on board? A man don' have ta be superstitious ta know that's trouble," he mumbled to himself.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" Ana Maria ordered harshly, moving towards the helm. Before she left though, she briefly touched Constance's shoulder, a sign of sympathy and condolences. Constance, refusing to simply believe that the legendary pirate failed to escape when Will and Elizabeth could, snuck below deck.

From the crack door of a spare cabin of the _Interceptor_, Constance could see Elizabeth trying to bandage a cut on her palm. Constance didn't know how she'd gotten the cut, but assumed it was from one of Barbossa's men or Barbossa himself. She could hear her sister cursing Jack, asking what sort of a man traded a man's life for a ship? Will simply told her a pirate would, and pushed her hands aside to put the bandages on himself. Elizabeth was hopeless when it came to medics.

"You said you gave Barbossa _my_ name as _yours_," Will pointed out curiously. "Why?"

"I don't know," she answered before wincing and trying to pull her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough."

"No! I mean yes, they are," she told him, making him look up at her oddly. "But…don't stop," she whispered, looking him in the eye.

"Elizabeth," he said, cupping her face and leaning in. Constance knew that he was going to kiss her, and it killed her. She could feel the tears rising, and looked away from the scene which made her so ill. Constance didn't see that Elizabeth saw her at the door. Sighing quietly, Elizabeth pulled back and pulled off her necklace.

"It's yours," she said, holding out the Aztec medallion to Will.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me," he explained, looking at the gold with a momentary smile before looking up at his love accusingly. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful," she replied, holding back her tears at the thought of Will being hanged.

"It wasn't _your_ blood they needed. It was my father's blood, _my_ blood. The blood of a pirate," he realized.

"Will, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me," she pleaded, but Will just slammed the medallion down on the table. Flustered and embarrassed, Elizabeth rose to her feet and left, pushing Constance out of her way as she went. Will turned to call out to her, but stopped when he saw his best friend.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded, moving closer to her.

"I just came down," she lied. "What did you say to her?"

"You're lying!" he stated vehemently.

"Yes, I am," she admitted, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess that's the pirate in me."

"Pirate in you?" he questioned confusedly. "What are you talking about? You aren't a pirate. You're blood, your raising, it was good and honest. Pure, not at all pirate."

"My uncle's teaching," she reminded him. "My nickname. Keelhaul Connie, as Jack says. It doesn't bother me to be called that so much now," she commented, hanging her head and biting her lip. "I guess it's because he reminds me of him, my Uncle Gregory. We, uh…we received a letter a month ago. He was hanged, for piracy."

"Constance…"

"I have to check on Elizabeth," she said quickly.

"No!" he argued, stopping her from leaving. When he realized how forceful he was being, he realized her with a great deal of shame. "I'm sorry," he said and turned away. "Ah! I never should have allowed you to come!"

"'_Allowed_ me to come'?" she echoed incredulously. "You didn't _allow_ me anything, William Turner! If you remember correctly, you tried to stop me and I came anyway! I came of my own free will, and there was nothing you could do to stop me!"

"But why?" he asked, a mixture of anger and curiosity. "I could have easily rescued Elizabeth on my own. I never needed you with me! Why did you come?"

"Because I love you," she answered point blank. Will stared at her, shocked, mouth hanging open. Constance paled as soon as the words left her mouth; she hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. He went to say something but she spoke before he could. "I have to check on Elizabeth," she repeated. "Good night," she whispered quickly, turning away and rushing on deck. She spotted her sister easily enough, leaning over the side at the front of the ship, far from the others.

"Elizabeth." She turned and smiled tearfully at her older sister before looking back out at sea. Sighing quietly, Constance sidled up beside her.

"I saw you watching us," she stated. Constance sighed quietly and looked down into the ocean depths.

"Why did you stop Will from kissing you?" she asked curiously, but still unable to look at her. "I thought you loved him."

"I do, but…"

"'But', what?"

"I've come to realize that we don't want the same things. Maybe we never did," she answered. "I want to stay in Port Royal, and I want a family. Will, he…he doesn't want to stay in one place; he can't. He can't be rooted; it's in his blood," she explained.

"Well, we both knew that about him before all this," Constance pointed out logically. "But, Elizabeth, why shouldn't he want to stay in Port Royal? He could have you, and you could have wonderful family, together."

"And you?"

"Me? I…I don't want to stay there. I never belonged there, and everyone – Father, Norrington, Groves, and even you and Will – know it. But, being out here, on the open sea with Gibbs, and Ana Maria, and Jack has opened by eyes," she admitted, looking out at the night sky with a small smile. "I want to sail. I want to be at sea, living my life on my terms, by my wishes, without out taking orders from anyone else. Forever."

"To be a pirate," Elizabeth stated, and Constance nodded without hesitation. "That's why you're so perfect for Will. You want the same things," she whispered sullenly.

"You used to want those same things, too," she reminded her.

"A long time ago," she added, and Constance sighed. She knew that Will loved Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth loved Will. She was just doubting herself because of his outburst. This was an opportune moment for Constance, for her own selfish happiness, but she couldn't make her sister unhappy. She had to set things right.

"Elizabeth, I…I love Will," she stated quietly, looking down as the tears welled up once again. "But Will loves you, and…and you both deserve to be happy. You make each other happy. So, when you both get back to Port Royal, I want you to make each other happy," she ordered, looking at her stunned sister with a teary smile, "and just think of me fondly once in awhile."

P.S.: Five pages total.


	14. Chapter 13: Battle at Sea

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. I've already started work on _Dead Man's Chest_, in which I have _tons_ of surprises lined up, and I've got a few ideas brewing for _At World's End_.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 13: Battle at Sea**

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got," Gibbs ordered hastily.

Constance, having heard the quartermaster's voice, ran onto the deck. Elizabeth was close behind, but she paused when she saw the crew running around. She was still wary of the pirates surrounding her, still untrusting, but she knew that they were following Gibbs' orders. She knew that they wouldn't her hurt, since they had saved her, but it didn't stop the fear. After all, she'd been raised to fear them since the crossing from London. Constance, however, continued to run along the deck until she met up with her now drinking buddy, Ana Maria.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us," the dark skinned woman answered. Constance's eyes widened considerably as she looked over the side, out at the _Pearl_. Elizabeth was at her side, looking as well in shock.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth protested shrilly.

"Ye can tell them that af'er they've caugh' us," Ana Maria replied, turning around and heading towards the wheel.

"Gibbs," Elizabeth called, waving the man over to her. "Can we outrun them?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh," she toned depressingly, "well, we're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked her, following her to the helm.

"Aye." The woman looked confused. What good could there possibly be from being shallow on the draft?

"Then we can lose them amongst those shoals," she replied, but Ana Maria looked at her like she was crazy. Gibbs came up behind her, having heard the idea, and Elizabeth turned to him with uncertainty. "Right?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," Gibbs realized, grinning madly.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Ana Maria shouted loudly.

"Anything that we can afford to lose," Gibbs added, "see that it's lost."

The crew, a little confused by the order, still listened and started to toss aside any unnecessary weight. Will had finally come up from below to see the crew tossing barrels over the side. Curious as to what they were doing, he looked over the side. He caught sight of the _Black Pearl_. Not only that, he saw the oars. He spotted his two female companions with Gibbs and Ana Maria and made his way over, stopping one man from throwing some cannons off. For his idea, they were going to need it.

"It _was_ a good plan," Ana Maria told Constance solemnly, "up 'till now."

"Gibbs, we have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will ordered.

"With what?" the woman asked, looking at Will like he was crazy.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left," he answered, waving his arms about. It was a desperate attempt, but it was all they had. They couldn't out run Barbossa any longer.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass with a will!" Gibbs ordered boisterously. Immediately, everyone stuffed whatever they could find – from cutlery to other assorted items – into the cannons. Much to Gibbs' dismay, his empty canteen was included. "The _Pearl_ is goin' to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us wit'out e'er presentin' a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Constance exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked over at her in shock. She actually knew what she was talking about. "On the starboard side!" she repeated frantically.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will commented proudly.

"You're daft, lass! You all are!" Ana Maria exclaimed.

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs added, smiling with a bit of pride and mischief. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, o' it's ye we'll load into the cannons!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a sailor at the stern of the ship pulled a release. The ship's anchor raced down into the water, the metal chain jumping and twisting on deck. As soon as he was certain that the chain had stopped, he locked it.

"Let go," Constance told Ana Maria. She gladly let go of the wheel, backing away from it and holding tight to the side. With its forward momentum and the anchor down, the _Interceptor_ quickly pivoted around the anchor.

"Keep us steady now," Will ordered calmly. He stood below deck, watching the men as they rolled out the cannons.

"Any other bright ideas for us, lasses?" Gibbs asked the sisters, Elizabeth looking frozen.

"Hold fast," Constance told him. She clutched Elizabeth's shoulder tightly, knocking her out of her revere.

"Now!"

"Fire all!"

The ships exchanged cannon fire. Elizabeth listened to the low, loud rumble of two dozen cannons firing as one. All the while, she hung onto the edge of the ship, clinging for dear life. The Interceptor was hit easily, as the _Pearl_ was expert at marksmanship. A barrage of shots followed, most finding their mark. Sailors dove for cover, leaving their cannons. Everyone on the _Interceptor_ knew that they were overmatched. Barbossa was showing them no mercy. Very appropriate for a pirate.

"Looks like he means to send us under," Constance observed.

"We could use a few more ideas, lassies!" Gibbs shouted over the firing.

"Your turn," Elizabeth told Will.

"There!" Ana Maria exclaimed, pointed to the flag. "She's raised the Jolly Roger, upside down!" Everyone it seemed – even Constance and Elizabeth – knew what this meant. Will looked confused though and waited for an explanation.

"It's a signal. If we resist, it won't just be death; there'll be torture as well," Constance explained solemnly.

"We're not going to just surrender!" Will shouted defiantly.

"That we are," Gibbs stated firmly. The _Black Pearl_ fired again. A double-ball shot with a chain connecting the two hit the main mast dead on. The wood cracked and splinted at it broke, and the mast sank into the smooth crystal water.

"We can at least fight," he argued stubbornly. "We might be able to kill a few –"

"Will," Gibbs interjected firmly, "it'll go worse for us – for Constance and Elizabeth, especially – if we fight," he warned. Will stared and nodded, his expression still defiant. "We need us a devil's dowry," he suggested.

"We'll give them her," Ana Maria stated. She roughly grabbed Elizabeth, pointing her pistol at her throat.

"No, Ana!" Constance exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm. "She's not what they're after." Elizabeth held her hand at her throat.

"The medallion," she realized. She no longer wore the medallion. She'd given back to Will. Paling, Will turned and quickly went to search for it below.

The deck slanted; the ship was sinking. All hands and grapnels were at the ready on the _Pearl_. All were prepared to board. The grappling hooks were thrown, and the cursed pirates boarded the _Interceptor_. Barbossa ordered his men to blast all the carcasses and clear the powder magazine. That, and to bring him the medallion. They were taking control.

"Jack !" Constance heard Gibbs exclaim and turned to see Jack, handing Gibbs his canteen. She stared at him incredulously, shocked and confused as to how the hell he was back. The sound of gun fire drew her attention back to the fight and she grabbed a pistol, diving right into the battle.

"Bloody empty," he said to Gibbs and moved to help Elizabeth. "That's not very nice," Jack said to a pirate moving to stab Elizabeth, holding him by his wrist. He punched him and pushed him out of the way before grabbing Elizabeth. "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" she exclaimed. She was still angry with him for trading all of them for the ship and tried to slap him. Jack caught her by her wrist though.

"Ahh," he realized, "where's dear William?" Elizabeth paled. Where was he? He'd disappeared after trying to find the medallion.

"Will!" she exclaimed frantically. Constance, having heard her sister's cry, let off one more shot before turning around. She saw Elizabeth running towards the lower deck, trying to lift a grate by herself. She stared a moment, confused, until she saw hands on the other side.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Will!" Constance dropped her pistol and moved to help, but was grabbed from behind and dragged away. She saw Elizabeth grabbed as well, and everyone was pulled aboard the _Pearl_. Everyone but Will. As everyone was tied up, they watched the broken masts carefully. Jack was crawling on his hands and knees over them, chasing a monkey. Once he was back on board, he stopped in front of a blank faced Barbossa.

"Why, thank you, Jack," Barbossa said as the monkey sat on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he replied, shrugging, just going with the flow.

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'," he told him. "Gents, our hope is restored!" he exclaimed and the cursed crew cheered loudly.

"If any uh ye as much as _thinks_ the word 'parley', I'll have yer guts for garters," Pintel explained, pacing in front of them with his pistol aimed. As soon as he was past her, Constance pulled her ropes over her head and made to dive over the side.

But the _Interceptor_ blew up.

"WILL!" Both sister's had screamed; Elizabeth freed herself from her ropes and attacked Barbossa, pounding against his chest. Growling in frustration, he grabs her by her arms, gripping her tightly.

"No, stop! Don't touch her!" Constance shouted. She moved to stop Barbossa, but was quickly grabbed by Bo'Sun.

"And who might ye be?" Barbossa questioned curiously.

"Her sister, wretch," she hissed, struggling against the massive African.

"Hmm, another fire, boys," he mused and stepped up to Constance, dragging Elizabeth with him. "Your sister took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that _you_ return the favor."

Constance didn't understand what he meant until he traded Elizabeth for Constance, and quickly pushed her into his lecherous crew. All of the men surrounding her yelled their approval, groping at her loose clothing, smelling her skin and hair, pushing her from one to the other. All she could do was close her eyes and try to fight, no matter how useless the struggle.

"Barbossa!" All movement stopped, and Constance opened her eyes to see Will, standing on the edge of the _Pearl_.

"Will," she gasped in relief, smiling.

"She goes free," he stated, pointing a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in yer head, boy?"

"These women go free!" Barbossa smile and chuckled, amused.

"Ye've only got one shot, an' we can't die," he stated confidently.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered to Will.

"_You_ can't. _I_ can," Will replied, aiming the pistol under his chin. Jack slumped his shoulders.

"Like that," he mumbled.

"Who _are_ ye?" Barbossa asked Will, both astounded and confused by Will.

"No one. He's no one," Jack exclaimed quickly, moving away from the crew to stand between Will and Barbossa. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch," he added with a whisper.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"'e's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti exclaimed, pointing at Will fearfully.

"Looks like yer back to havin' nothin' to offer," Barbossa said to Jack, grinning at him as he frowned.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will threatened, cocking the pistol.

"And 'e's got Old Bill's courage," Pintel shouted. "A curse on 'im an' ye!"

"Enough of that!" Barbossa shouted at him. Pintel immediately cowered away. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner," he conceded calmly.

"Elizabeth and Constance go free!"

"Yes, we know that one," he replied in annoyance. "Anything else?" Will looked around and saw Jack pointing at himself. That gave him an idea.

"And the crew," he said, pointing the pistol at the tied crew, "the crew are not to be harmed." Barbossa looked from the crew, to the sisters, to Jack, and then back at Will.

"Agreed," he said, grinning madly.

P.S.: Six pages total.


	15. Chapter 14: The Plank & The Islet

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd. ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

I would like to apologize, first and foremost, for basically abandoning this fic. I've actually had the first part done for quite some time but I didn't want to keep posting until I got a good portion into _Dead Man's Chest_. Unfortunuately, my ideas kind of dried up and I stopped writing it so I stopped posting here so I wouldn't fall behind, as it were. Anyway, I think I'm just going to skip _Dead Man's Chest_ entirely and move straight into _At World's End_, because that's where my ideas mostly flourished. Still undecided if I'll continue this at all but I owe it to all of you to at least finish posting the first part, so here it is, the rest of part one.

**Chapter 14: The Plank and the Islet**

Hesitantly but firm to stand by his decision, Will lowered the pistol and stepped downs from the side. As soon as his boots hit the wood, Barbossa's men surrounded him and quickly snatched the pistol away.

"Boatswain! Take yer captives below decks. Chain 'em in the galley, an' teach 'em how to row," Barbossa ordered. His men nodded and grabbed Jack's crew. Gibbs, Ana Maria, Cotton, and the rest were led away, under guard. Barbossa, almost pensive and thoughtful, looked out to sea towards the islet. "When ye sail the open sea as long as I, ye learn to trust the signs fate sends yer way," he stated.

"Amen to that," Jack muttered dejectedly before being shoved roughly, a clear sign for him to shut up.

"Jack, Misses Elizabeth and Constance," he continued, "I'm a man o' me word an' yer're to be set free, right quick. Men," he shouted loudly, "break out the plank!" A cheer went up from the pirates, and the plank was quickly produced. Will, realizing what Barbossa intended to do, struggled against his captors.

"Go on, Poppet, go!" Pintel shouted at Elizabeth, grinning. "Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will shouted angrily, still fighting against the pirates.

"Quiet, boy, or ye'll lose yer tongue!" Barbossa shouted at him. "Those that know me know I wouldn' cross me word an' bring down bad luck on the ship, so don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was _ye_who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa smiled, laughing at his brilliance as Will was gagged.

"Stop that! You're hurting him!" Constance shouted, trying to break free from the pirate holding her firmly next to Jack. She was forced to watch as her sister was pushed onto the plank.

"It does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" he asked thoughtfully to his crew, all of which nodded and cheered in the affirmative. "So, I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go." Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth quickly stripped the red gown off of her.

"It goes with your black heart," she hissed, throwing him the dress. He just smiled and pressed it to his cheek.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he said, laughing as he tossed it to his men. If only they could feel warmth.

Elizabeth stood on the plank, with her under dress and hair blowing in the wind. She looked over her shoulder at Will, eyes brimmed with regret and sadness. Will stared back at her desperately. Constance looked between the two of them and bowed her head. She should've known that, even in the face of death, Will would have eyes only for Elizabeth.

"Too long!" Bo'sun shouted and shook the plank with a swift kick. Elizabeth immediately fell in with a shout, and the men holding Constance hoisted her onto the plank. She refused to moved, so they took out their swords and pointed them at her.

"I'll get you for this, Jack," she swore, pointing angrily at the pirate. "I swear, someday, I'll get you for this!"

"Lovely girl," Jack muttered to the men holding him.

"Go!" Bo'sun shouted and, once more, kicked the plank. The last thing Constance saw before she fell in was Will, staring at her.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack commented as he was dragged onto the plank. Out of the three of them, he was the only one who had his wrists tied.

"Jack, Jack," Barbossa toned, as if scolding a child . "Did ye not notice? That be the same little island that we made ye Governor of on our last little trip," he said and pointed out to the distant islet.

"I did notice," Jack replied with a nod.

"Perhaps ye'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." He quickly unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack's throat. "Off you go." Seeing no other choice, Jack climbed onto the plank.

"Last time," he began, in a last ditch effort, "ye left me a pistol wit' one shot."

"By the powers, you're right! Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," he ordered, sheathing his sword and taking the pistol when it was brought to him.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us all pistols." No harm in trying, Jack figured.

"It'll be one pistol as before, an' ye can be the gentleman, shoot one of the ladies, use the other fer yer need, drown 'er when ye've finished, an' then starve to death yerself," Barbossa told him before throwing the pistol into the sea. Immediately and without hesitation, Jack dove in after it.

Constance was still beneath the water when Jack went under. She had plunged down through the water. Blue and clear, with streaks of sunlight cutting down. She struggled amid the foam and bubbles, bright coral and tropical fish all around her. If it weren't for the mortal danger, the scene could be described as gorgeous to her eyes. Looking down, she pulled her ankle free of the seaweed it was caught on and made to swim for the surface. She needed to break the surface before she ran out of breath. It was in that moment that she spotted Jack. He was below her now, sinking, struggling, just as she had been. Quickly getting to the surface, Constance gathered more air into her lungs before she swam down. To Jack's eyes, Constance looked like an angel of mercy, a mermaid swimming around his spinning body until she reached his front and, much to his surprise, untied his bonds. She couldn't fully smile at him, not without opening her mouth and choking. So she barely smiled instead, keeping her mouth firmly shut, and started again for the surface. Inexplicably, Jack swam the other way, further down into the depths. Constance broke the surface and took the time to look around this time. Elizabeth was in waist deep water, struggling to get to the islet.

"Jack?" she called out, panicking. "Jack!" she shouted again. She swam in circles, looking around until, finally, Jack appeared, sucking in air. "What happened to you?" she asked, swimming over to his side. He shows what he went after: his pistol. Her eyes widened at him, but Jack simply tucked it into his shirt.

"You went back for that?" she asked incredulously. Not even wanting to hear an excuse, she shook her head. "We need to head for the reef!" Constance had already started swimming, but Jack hesitated. The _Black Pearl_ was already underway, and he stared at it before gritting his teeth and swimming to shore.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack stated sullenly. He waded in the water and shook off the ropes Constance had untied, and looked back at the _Pearl_, far in the distance.

"It's pure evil to make a man walk the plank of his own ship twice in one lifetime," Constance commented. "No good can come of it," she added, wondering just what plan of revenge Jack had, if he had one at all.

At the shoreline, Constance followed her sister's footprints left in the sand. She noticed them going off to the right and then looked to the left. She saw Elizabeth running back towards her and Jack, and Constance looked down at the sand again. More footprints, obviously Elizabeth's and obviously made earlier. Looking up at her sister, Constance realized that Elizabeth had walked all the way around the island. Probably hoping to find something useful and, since Elizabeth was empty handed, she must've found nothing.

"Not all that big, is it?" Jack commented, inspecting his gun. Constance just glared at him as he lay down on the beach. When Elizabeth reached her side, Jack had already dismantled his pistol; the parts, ball and powder, dry on his scarf.

"I hope you have no intention of using that," Constance stated.

"Not yet. Ask me again in a few weeks," he replied distractedly.

"If you're going to shoot me," she said sullenly, "please, Jack, do so and get it over with before I take that bloody thing and shoot _you_."

"Is there a problem between us that I am not aware of, Connie?" he asked, eyes firmly set on his work. He checked to see if the pistol parts were dry. Thankfully, they were and he set about re-assembling and loading his pistol.

"You could say that," she replied calmly before her voice turned cold. "You were going to strike a bargain with Barbossa, weren't you?" Jack paused in his work for a second before continuing. "You were going to betray Will, hand him over, take the _Pearl_, and leave us for dead, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was goin' to tell Barbossa about dear William in exchange for me ship. But I can't now because, as long as Barbossa didn't know I had somethin' to bargain wit' everyt'ing was just fine. Now," he exclaimed in frustration, "I have no leverage _and_ I'm stranded on this bloody island again! And it's all thanks to yer bloody stupid William!"

"Is there nothing we can do? Nothing at all?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"No, nothin' at all. If ye want to try, go ahead an' swim after the _Pearl_. Let me know 'ow it turns out fer ye," he replied. Having finished putting his pistol back together, he happily shoved it in his belt, rose to his feet, and walked off.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth questioned, pulling Constance along as she followed him. "So, we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point an' purpose, young missy?" Jack asked, turning to face them. "The _Black Pearl _is gone an' unless you have a rudder an' a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely – young Mr. Turner will be dead long before ye can reach 'im."

Turning around, he climbed a few hills of sand up towards a clump of palm trees. Elizabeth, still dragging Constance, who just rolled her eyes, followed him as he knocked on a tree trunk then took four wide steps and jumped up and down a few times. Getting on his hands and knees, he began to dig for something beneath the sand. Well he found it: a large iron ring.

"What is that? Is there a boat under there?" Elizabeth asked. Constance just stared at her sister like she was stupid. Jack ignored her and heaved the trap door up and over, revealing a pit. Ripping her arm from Elizabeth's grip, she knelt down next to Jack. Inside, Constance observed, were barrels and bottles of rum…all covered with dust and cobwebs, long abandoned. Looking back at Jack, confused, she saw his face fall.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"How will this help us get off the island?" Elizabeth asked.

"It won't," Jack told her. "It won't, and so we won't." He jumped down into the pit, cracked open a bottle of rum, took a long swig.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot," Elizabeth ranted madly. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" she questioned, stopping Jack from leaving as he climb out of the cellar with a few three bottles.

"Last time," he began, the edge in his voice fading to calm, "I was 'ere a grand total o' three days, all right? Last time, the rum runners that used this island as a cache came by, an' I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks o' things, they've long been out o' business. Probably have yer bloody friend Norrington 'ta thank fer that."

"So that's it then?" she asked, voice starting to go hoarse with tears. "That's the secret _grand_ adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? He spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv," he cheered mockingly, arm wide. As he dropped his arms and walked around her, he frowned and shoved a bottle into her hands.

"At least he had the nerve to tell us the truth. He's a good man," Constance said to Elizabeth, who just stared at her incredulously. "In his own variety," she added.

Sighing, seeing that Elizabeth was still upset and most likely wanted to be alone, walked towards Jack and joined him. As soon as she sat down, he handed her his other bottle of rum. She looked at the old bottle skeptically, then at him, before trying it. She coughed at first, as he laughed jovially, and then tried some more. It went down easier that time. The trick: don't let it touch your tongue.

"Let me ask you something, Jack. When this is all over, and Elizabeth and Will are back, safe and sound, in Port Royal…"

"Aye," he said, drinking some rum. He didn't really seem to care what she had to say.

"Will you take me with you?" she asked. All the rum in Jack's mouth was immediately spat out into the sand. He looked over at her, ready to yell at her for joking like that, but saw that she was dead serious.

"I thought ye hated pirates," he stated curiously.

"I never hated them, just you," she replied, rolling her eyes. "So, can I?"

"So ye don' hate pirates an' ye want to turn pirate yerself now, is that it?" he asked, smiling.

"I wouldn't mind," she answered honestly, shrugging a bit. "I've always loved the sea, and this…little adventure has really opened my eyes to the truth."

"And what would that be?"

"That I don't want to go home to be married off to a man I see only as a friend, and spend the rest of my life without any adventure, without freedom. So, do we an accord?" she asked haughtily, smiling at him as she held out her hand. Jack observed her for a moment before twisting his mustache and shaking her hand.

"Agreed. Welcome to me crew! Now all we need is the _Pearl_. But, that ain't gonna happen any time soon, so! Have some more rum, Miss Keelhaul Connie, you wicked wench!" Rolling her eyes, she laughed and drank some more rum. It was really starting to grow on her. A few minutes later, when Constance was slowly gain a nice numb feeling in her extremities, Elizabeth begrudgingly joined them. She sat down with a huff on the other side of Jack and stared out at the ocean.

"Ye should look at our contretemps this way: we've got shade, thank the Lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. An'," he continued, saving the best for last, "we've got rum, _praise_ the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, an' our chances are fair." Connie raised her bottle in a toast, clinking it with Jack's, and both took a drink.

"'A month'?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Will doesn't have a month! We've got to do something to help him!"

"She's right, Jack," Constance stated, starting to sober herself up as she remembered Will. He wouldn't just be sitting on a beach getting drunk if it were she or Elizabeth in danger. He'd be planning something.

"Ye both be right," he conceded and hoisted his bottle into the air. "Here's luck 'ta ye, Will Turner." He drank and, defiantly, returned Elizabeth's angry gaze. Since he wasn't looking, Constance smacked him upside his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He turned to glare at her, but she just smiled sweetly. Still rubbing his head, Jack turned his eyes back to sea. "Don' be thinkin' I'm happy about this, girls. But I see no use in wailin' an' gnashin' my teeth over that which I can do nothin' about."

"Not when you can drink instead, at least," Elizabeth retorted, looking at the bottle in her hand. Jack forced the bottle in her hand into a much tighter grip.

"Try it. It goes down rough, but it goes down – and the second swig goes down easier," he told her.

"That is true," Constance added, taking a swig. "We can't do much right now, Elizabeth. Might as well get good and pissed before we do figure out a way off this blasted island." Elizabeth looked at the bottled and considered it. Reaching a decision, she unsealed the bottle and took a swig. She had the same reaction as Constance. After a few more drinks, the group sat in silence for a bit.

"And you will call me Miss Swann," Elizabeth told Jack firmly. He just toasted her, saying 'you got it'. Constance looked away from the two of them and studied her bottle. Giving Jack a sidelong glance, she looked back to her bottle amusedly.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho," she said under her breath.

"What? What was that?" Jack asked. Constance just smiled. "Something funny, Connie? Share. That's an order!"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just…I'm reminded of a song I learned as a child, a song my mother taught me. A song about pirates," she answered.

"I know a lot of songs about pirates, but none I'd teach a child," Jack mused. "Let's hear it."

"Oh, no, it's silly," Constance protested. "Back in England, we didn't know a thing about pirates, really. They seemed so romantic and daring." She looked over at Jack, who grinned; he liked the way that sounded. "That was before I met one, of course." He glares, but she just smirks.

"Now I must hear this song. An authentic pirate song. Have at it!"

"Well, perhaps," she replied, looking over at Elizabeth. Constance refused to sing the song by herself. Elizabeth, sadly, was shaking her head; she didn't plan on singing. "With a bit more to drink, I might," she said.

"More to drink!" Jack exclaimed and rushed to his cellar. Elizabeth and Constance couldn't even exchange words because Jack came swaggering back, two more bottles in hand. He quickly tossed one to her, making her drop her half-finished bottle to catch it. Opening it, she took a sip. "Well?" Constance cleared her throat and began to sing self-consciously, becoming stronger as she went on.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." At this point, she gestured for him to drink and he gladly did so. "We kidnap, and ravage, and we don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho…"

* * *

Later, in the middle of the night, a fire blazed. Jack, Constance, and Elizabeth were roaring drunk, exchanging arms as they danced in circles, singing the song all the way up to the stars.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"I LOVE this song!" Jack exclaimed in drunken bliss, running around the fire. "Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me! We're beggars an' blighters, ne'er do well cads! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" In an odd turn of events, Jack decided to give the song a touch of Irish ballad. "Aye, but we're loved by our mums an' our dads! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" The three hoisted their bottles, but only Jack drank. The sister's just giggled hysterically and spun in circles, attached at their elbows. Jack, on the other hand, drained the bottle and tossed it away. "_Really_ bad eggs! Ooh," he toned as he fell to the ground. Still laughing, the girls joined him on either side. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it 'ta the whole crew, an' we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth exclaimed drunkenly. She saluted the idea with her bottle. Jack didn't have a bottle to salute back, so Constance handed him hers. He drank and turned at loud thump. Turning to the side, he saw Constance had passed out, a smile on her face. Shrugging, he took another drink.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld," he slurred animatedly. "Wherever we want ta go, we'll go. That's wut a ship is, 'ya know. It's not just a keel, an' a hull, an' a deck, an' sails. That's wut a ship _needs_ but wut a ship _is_…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom." Sighing contently, Elizabeth laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Jack," she began, "it must've been really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes," he replied casually. Slowly, he placed his arm around her shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him entirely. "I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," she said coyly.

"I know exactly wut 'ya mean, luv," he replied, and curled his moustache yet again. "We've got a few bottles left…an' we've yet 'ta tap the kegs." Elizabeth just shrugged with a sleight but promising smile. She picked up a half empty bottle from the ground and held it high in the air.

"To freedom!"

"To the _Black Pearl_," he replied. They tapped their bottles together and drank. Elizabeth looked over at Jack, having feigned her drinking the entire time. She watched as he chugged the rum before falling next to Constance, unconscious.

* * *

The following morning, Constance awoke with a splitting headache to Elizabeth shaking her. She urgently told her that they had to hurry. What they had to hurry for, Constance had no idea but allowed her sister to pull her to her feet and towards the group of pine trees. Elizabeth explained how she had only been faking her excessive drinking last night and, after scolding Constance about her hang over, told her the plan. Back on the beach, Jack was dead asleep, lying in the sunlight. Almost an hour had past and the girl's had been working hard. His nose twitched as a bit of smoke drifted by. His nose twitched again until his eyes finally opened. Groaning, similar to Constance had, Jack sat up and rubbed his aching head. While his head pounded, he looked over to see all of the foliage in the middle of the island is on fire, with smoke rising high into the clear blue sky. Jack leapt to his feet, panicking. He looked around and spotted both girls tossing the last of the rum, dowsing a scrub brush at the base of a palm tree. It went up in flames, and Elizabeth ran to Constance to help her roll a keg forward. That also went up in flames, burning merrily. Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" he shouted, waving his hands as he ran to them. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The RUM!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth replied calmly. She wiped her hands together as Constance sat down, watching as one of the keg's exploded.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

"I should think that was obvious," Constance stated from the ground.

"One," she began, whipping around to face him, "because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two," she continued, pointing to the sky, "that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me –"

"Probably Will and I as well since we commandeered the _Interceptor_," Constance added logical.

"Do you really think that there is even the _slightest_ chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack questioned desperately. Elizabeth ignored him though, and turned toward the sea. She sat down next to Constance, determined. Shielding her eyes, she scanned the water, waiting, searching."Just wait, Captain Sparrow," she told him confidently. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack was speechless. He simply couldn't believe that both girls – especially his newest crewman – would burn up the island and all of his precious rum for a one-time chance at being spotted. Angrily, he pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the back of Elizabeth's head. He then moved it to Constance's; after all, she was on his crew and should have known better than to burn his rum. That was lesson one of his ship: treat the rum with respect. Back and forth he moved the pistol, not sure which sister to shoot – Will would probably attempt to kill him for either one, and he was sure to hang if he did – until, thinking the better of it, quickly put it back and stalked up the sand dune just to get away from the both of them.

"'Must've been terrible for yew to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for yew'," he mocked, throwing his hands up. "WELL, IT BLOODY IS NOW!" he shouted over his shoulder. At the crest of the dune – one which Jack had named Leeward Shore last time - Jack stopped and stared, incredulous. Anchored on the other side of the island, white sails, glorious against the turquoise waters, was the H.M.S. Dauntless. A longboat, he noticed, was already being rowed towards the signal the girls had made. "There'll be no livin' with 'er after this," he said to himself. He hadn't even heard Constance walk up behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, making him yelp as she tapped his shoulder. Jack turned to face her, angry.

"Ye'll be happy ta know that the _Dauntless_ is under way!" he shouted angrily. "Your darling, despicable plan worked!"

"So sorry that we've saved your life, Jack," she said sarcastically, turning around and stumbling back down the dune. "Should we leave you here, without a single drop of rum?" she called over her shoulder. Jack contemplated that a moment before begrudgingly following her.


	16. Chapter 15: A Grand Rescue

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 15: A Grand Rescue**

Norrington gave both sisters a hand disembarking from the raised longboat. Both of them stepped onto the main deck of the _Dauntless_. Elizabeth sighed in relief, happy to be back with the Navy. Constance, on the other hand, was just as uncomfortable as Jack was. He had every reason to be, surrounded by Navy men that wanted nothing more than to hang him. His only comfort was that he stood between the two most unreliable guards, his old friends, Murtogg and Mullroy. Constance was uncomfortable because she noticed her father was aboard the ship.

"Elizabeth, I'm relieved you're safe," Norrington told her, quickly kissing her cheek before looking over at Jack. "Clap him in irons. And _behind_ his back this time," he added.

"Commodore, you can't do that!" Constance shouted in protested, stopping the men in their tracks.

"_You're_ speaking up for him this time?" Norrington asked her confusedly. Were all the women of the Swann family completely insane?

"He can locate Isla de Muerta, but I doubt he'll be willing to help us from the brig," she baited.

"We all had time ta get ta know each other better," Jack said from behind her, smirking.

"We are bound for Port Royal, not Isla de Muerta," Norrington stated, glaring over Constance's shoulder at Jack. He certainly didn't like the implication in Jack's words.

"But the pirates have taken Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed frantically.

"We've got to save him!" Constance added.

"No! You're both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" the Governor stated, stepping up to the two of them. He smiled at Elizabeth before turning on Constance, a thin frown on his face. "And as for you, Constance, assisting Mr. Turner in the escape of that pirate! If your mother were alive, she'd…I can't even being to imagine what she'd do!"

"If we don't go than we condemn Will to death," Constance told him, not caring the least bit about what he had to say to her.

"The boy's fate _is_ regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy," her father replied. He didn't sound too sorry at all; in fact, he sounded as if he could care less if Will died.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me! Constance as well, Father!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"If I may be so bold as ta inject me professional opinion," Jack stated, moving away from his guard and around Constance to stand in Norrington's face. "The _Pearl_ was listin' near the scuppers after the battle. It's _very_ unlikely she'll be able ta make good time. Think about it," he said enticingly. "The _Black Pearl_. The last _real_ pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" he baited, nudging Norrington with a smirk.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington retorted tersely.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me," Elizabeth pleaded desperately. "As a wedding gift," she added. Constance, Norrington, and Weatherby turned to stare at Elizabeth in shock. Norrington was plain stunned, Weatherby was ecstatically happy, and Constance was just shocked. After everything she said about Will, she was agreeing to marry Norrington?

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Weatherby asked happily.

"I am," she answered.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed jovially, looking around the deck. Norrington turned to glare at Jack, who frowned and extended his arms. "I know. 'Clap 'im in irons', right?"

"I am to understand that you will accept my marriage proposal on the condition I rescue Mr. Turner?" he asked, looking back at Elizabeth.

"Not as a condition, a request," she replied easily. Norrington considered for a moment before turning to Gillette.

"Prepare to come about," he ordered. "Take Mr. Sparrow with you; he'll give you our heading." Begrudgingly, Gillette nodded for Jack to follow him, who smiled graciously and raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Congratulations," he told them, grinning.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'," Norrington told him sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," he replied.

The crew men led Jack towards the bridge, who looked more than happy to be back behind the wheel of a ship. Even if it was a Naval ship and not his precious _Pearl_. Sailors went about their tasks, and the ship slowly began its turn. Constance just looked at Norrington and her sister, standing close together, seeing them both in a new light. They were gazing at each other and it made Constance sick to think that her younger sister held the affection of two absolutely wonderful men. Clearing her throat in annoyance, Norrington immediately looked away from his fiancé.

"You both may seclude yourself in my cabin," he said casually. "I'm afraid we do not have any ladies clothing aboard."

"Constance is already wearing men's clothing. I can easily do the same," Elizabeth replied.

"That would hardly be proper." Another loud throat clear from Constance shut Norrington up about propriety.

"Well, I am not going to stay hidden in some cabin, or I suppose it's going to be heaving bosoms and bare skin for the remainder of the voyage," Elizabeth replied. Constance was surprised at how bold her sister had become. It was shocking. Norrington was exasperated, but she noticed that he couldn't help but grin. She supposed that Elizabeth's attitude was exactly why he loved her so much. Constance watched as Elizabeth grinned back at him, standing firm and refusing to change her mind. God, what would Will think if he saw them?

"Murtogg," Norrington ordered and Murtogg immediately rushed over, "take our guest below, and find her some trousers, and a shirt." Elizabeth smiled, allowing herself to be escorted away. Constance soon followed, but not before watching Norrington gaze at her sister's back, love in his eyes. It really wasn't fair that Elizabeth had everyone wrapped around her dainty fingers.

* * *

On the main deck that evening, Jack went to the rail and waited, pretending to look out at the sea. Constance saw him and, curious as to what he was up to, walked over and joined him.

"You didn't tell Commodore Norrington everything," she stated casually.

"Nor did yew, I noticed," he replied. Both refused to look at the other.

"He might delay the rescue, and then we would be too late," she reminded him pointedly.

"Exactly," he answered contently. Gritting her teeth and sighing, Constance turned to look at him.

"These men will be facing an enemy that cannot be killed, Jack," she told him. "Many innocent men will die!"

"I have a plan," he assured her. "If it succeeds, then any battle will be decidedly brief…and one-sided." Sighing again, this time very aggravated, and looked back out to see.

"So what's your plan?" she asked curiously. Jack honestly looked like he was going to tell her but the lookout shouted 'land ho!' and cut him off. Isla de Muerta lay on the horizon, dark and menacing as the last time she'd seen it.

"Ladies," Norrington began, Elizabeth following him, "below decks. I will not compromise your safety." Elizabeth started to protest but he turned away. "Lieutenant," he called. Groves immediately came over and Constance paled; she'd completely forgotten about him! "Escort the Swann sisters to my quarters, and make sure they stay there."

Gillette, along with another soldier, had to forcefully pull Elizabeth below deck. Constance just stood at the railing, waiting as Norrington was lowered in a long boat. Jack couldn't help but watch with some amusement as Elizabeth was escorted away. She kept shouting that she had to speak with Norrington about the pirates, about how they were cursed and couldn't be killed. Just before Gillette shut the door in her face, he told her not to worry because a mermaid had 'flopped up on deck and told him the whole story'. Soon enough, Groves came over to Jack and Constance and gently pulled the elder Swann from the pirate and below deck.

"I am glad to see you are well, Constance," Groves admitted quietly, stopping before the Captain's quarters.

"Thank you," she replied nervously. _God, how could I have been so stupid?_ she wondered, _I should've known he would be here! Why did I think any different?_

"I hope, in the future, you will never do something quite so dangerous as sailing with a pirate again," he said, kissed her hand and left rather quickly.

Constance wasn't quite sure what to think. Sure, she was engaged, by her father's own doing, to Lieutenant Groves but that didn't mean he would actually have a say in her life. After all, she'd joined Jack's crew. She still had many things she needed to do as a pirate. First and foremost, rescue Will. Secondly, get a tattoo. That was something she was really looking forward to, although she had no clue as to what she wanted or where. Entering the cabin, she saw Elizabeth looking out the Captain's small porthole. Constance quickly joined her and both saw boats laden with Navy men, headed for shore. Turning away from the porthole, both were wishing there was something they could do but they were locked in. Suddenly, there was a familiar flutter at the window and both looked. Cotton's parrot!"Drink up me hearties yo ho! Drink up me hearties yo ho!" it squawked and quickly fluttered off. Elizabeth raced to the porthole, and then to the stern window to see it fly away.

"Constance, over here! Look!" she exclaimed and her sister hurried over. Looking down, Constance couldn't help but smile and laugh at what she saw. There, just below them, fastened to the stern of the ship, was a small rowboat. "What are we waiting for?" she asked, smirking deviously.

P.S. Five pages total.


	17. Chapter 16: Moonlit Swim

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 16: Moonlit Swim**

Constance and Elizabeth led the small boat out, the elder sibling rowing away from the Dauntless. She looked ahead over her shoulder; Cotton's parrot was nowhere to be seen. The air is thick with humid fog as it coiled in the air, rolling off the glassy surface of the water. All that could be heard was the sound of each other's breath and the water slapping against the oars.

"Do you really love Will?" Elizabeth asked, desperate to break the silence. Constance sighed heavily and thought, _Yes, I really do love Will. I've dreamed of us marrying and having children together for so long now that it makes me want to cry._

"Yes. Will is the only man I've ever met who actually made me want to settle down, forget adventure on the high seas," she replied. "Do you, really?"

"Yes, I think so," she answered, honestly not sounding very sure of herself.

"I think you better be pretty certain. If we're going through all this trouble for him, one of us better really love him," she scolded sternly. "So, do you love Will?" Elizabeth looked away from her sister, and looked out to the quite sea.

"…Yes," she answered.

"You see the problem, then," she retorted. _Only one of us can have him, and Will only wants you._

Moonlight shined down into the shallow waters of the lagoon, brightening

coral, sparkling over the rippled sand floor. Constance couldn't help but smile wistfully at the sight. If mermaids were real, she could just imagine them swimming around down there, looking as though they were dancing. Suddenly all the fish scattered and, briefly, the waters were empty.

She looked confused, wondering what had scared the fish away, until figures appeared. They seemed to waver in the shifting current, scuffling forward, kicking up clouds of sand. The figures resolved into the skeleton pirates, moving silently across the lagoon floor, swords glinting. The tatters of their clothing drifted in the water, their skull heads fixed in an endless grin.

"Oh, my God," Constance gasped frightfully.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What's wrong?"

"The pirates, they're walking under the water," she answered, pointing below them. Elizabeth looked over the side and gasped as well. "They're headed towards the _Dauntless_, towards Father!"

"Go over to the _Pearl_," Elizabeth ordered.

"No," she replied forcefully, "we're going to the cave to help Will."

"What about the crew?" she persisted.

"Elizabeth, if you want you can go and swim over there, I am not stopping. I am going to the cave and I am going to save Will and Jack because we both know he's made things worse!" Before Constance even knew what was happening, she was pushed over board. Luckily, all the pirates were too far to even hear the splash so she wasn't noticed. Swimming back towards the surface, she gasped for breath. Looking around, she saw Elizabeth paddling towards the Pearl. At least she had the decency to look sorry for what she had done. "Bloody wench," she muttered to herself.

Turning around, she quickly swam towards an opening in the lagoon. She tried keep her mind from lingering on the cold that crept up her spine. All she focused on was getting to the cave. She did soon enough, and pulled herself up onto a ledge. Sighing in relief, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. When she was ready, she rose to her feet and turned around, ready to sneak inside, only to be stopped by one very gruesome looking pirate.

"Bloody pirates," she cursed under her breath.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	18. Chapter 17: A Battle of Epic Proportions

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 17: A Battle of Epic Proportions**

Constance was led at her back from the pirate's pistol under the firelight of torches. The path led between boulders on a slope downhill. From the echoes and shadows, it was clear to her that the cave system must be huge. Glancing over, the torches illuminating the caverns off to the side, she saw just the edge of a mound of coins. Clearly, there's more but the rest is lost in darkness. Will, Jack, and Elizabeth had all been inside the Isla de Muerta, but none of them had spoken of it to her. Gazing upwards in wonder, she moved a few feet away from her captor until she was grabbed. With a gasp, she looked back at the filthy pirate.

"Careful. Fall down there," he said, nodding past her, and Constance noticed the chasm, "ye'd die an' miss Judgment Day, fer not even the Lord himself'll come look fer ye here."

Still tightly holding her arm, he pulled her down the path. They descended downward, twisting and turning, but always down. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she saw the flickering of torchlight. The pirates stooped low to enter a cavern, dragging Constance with them, and revealed is the spectacular treasure of Isla de Muerta. Overflowing chests of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d'art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls; mirrors and swords – anything and everything of value that might be carried by ship was within that cavern. The pirates moved through, and Constance couldn't help but gaze in wonder.

"Constance!"

Taking her eyes way from the treasure, she saw Will. He was being guarded by two other pirates. Jack and Barbossa were in the cavern as well; Jack was admired some gold while Barbossa watched him carefully. By the fact that Jack wasn't tied up like Will, Constance could only assume that he _had_ made a deal, like he said he would. She glared at Jack as she was pulled past him and brought to Will, pushed to sit next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Will questioned, whispering.

"Being captured," she replied, just as quiet, "while trying to rescue you, as it were."

"How did you get off that island?" he asked.

"Ah, that's a grand adventure, but now is not the time to talk about it," she answered coyly, smirking at him.

"Ah, the lady has returned," Barbossa toned with an air of snobbery. Constance just glared at him. "It tis a pleasure ta know that ye survived with dear old Jack as it is ta have ye here now. Welcome, Miss." He took off his hat and bowed to her mockingly.

"Wish I could say the same," she retorted and Barbossa laughed.

"Right ye are 'bout this one, Jack," he said jovially. "A wicked wench, indeed!" Jack cleared his throat awkwardly at the glare Constance sent his way.

"Did he hurt you?" Will asked her, nodding to the pirate that brought her.

"A few bruises on my arms, nothing more," she replied simply. She just shrugged it off, but Will didn't look too convinced. "I'm okay," she insisted. "How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me?"

"At least once more," he replied, smiling fondly at her. Constance's eye softened and she leaned over, kissing his cheek. As she pulled back, she saw Will smiling at her and blushed. Quickly moving her gaze away from him, she looked around the treasure room.

"The curse drove you to gather this?" Constance asked Barbossa curiously.

"Aye, an' not a bit of it any use ta us, only hoarded. But it will drive us no longer," he answered. Constance almost felt sorry for the man. But she couldn't help staring at herself in a jewel-encrusted mirror. It was beautiful – the mirror, not her reflection. She, in her opinion, looked like a filthy, drowned rat.

"Start thinking up a way to get us out of here," she whispered to Will urgently.

"I think Jack may have that covered." She gave him a confused look but he just nodded to Jack.

"I must admit,Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that ye're a hard man to predict," Barbossa commented casually.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Unsheathing the pirate's sword that stood next to him, he quickly threw it over to Constance. She deftly caught it, despite her surprise. "Use it well," he told her, drawing his own sword and clobbering the pirate he'd stolen from. Constance quickly cut Will's bonds whilst drawing her own sword. As soon as he was free, he took the sword and they turned on the two pirates guarding them. Barbossa and the other pirates left just stared in shock.

"Confound it, Jack!" Barbossa cursed angrily. "I was actually beginning to like ye! Ye're off the edge of the map, mate. Here, there be monsters," Barbossa told Jack.

Swords were quickly drawn, and the pirates attacked. Jack, Will, and Constance took on multiple opponents, each with their own style: Will parried, glissaded, and disarmed with lightening fast speed and perfect form. Jack used his blade, fists, acrobatics, and anything within reach to survive against Barbossa. Constance, meanwhile, used a bit of each man's technique and even some feminine wiles to distract her attacker. Soon enough ,only two were pirates left: Barbossa and Jacoby. Jacoby rounded on Will, who pushed Constance behind him. It was a nice gesture, and she _was_ tired so she decided to let him protect her for a change. Barbossa, meanwhile, faced off against Jack.

"Just so you know, Jack, I don't think ye're that clever. I think ye're a fool," he stated airily. "A mortal fool."

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack retorted. Jack managed to drive him back, but it only made Barbossa laugh.

"Ye can't beat me, Jack!"

To prove his point, Barbossa dropped his own sword Determined to try at the free opening, Jack drove his sword at Barbossa and impaled him. Nothing. Jack struggled to get his sword back, but he simply couldn't free it. Giving up on it, he let go of it and stared up at Barbossa, wearing what he hoped was an apologetic smile. Smiling condescendingly, Barbossa twisted the sword out from his chest. With a heavy, annoyed sigh, he reversed it and drove the sword straight into Jack's chest. Will, who had been double teaming Jacoby with Constance, saw it and paused.

"Jack!" Will called out. Constance froze and whipped around to see Jack.

"NO!" she cried out. Behind her, Will quickly smashed Jacoby in the jaw, crumpling him. Constance made to run towards the two pirate captains, but Will held her back. Jack stared down at the sword jutting from his chest, surprised. He took a few steps backward and, when he stepped into the moonlight, he became skeletal.

"That's interesting," Jack mused, looking at his bones. Barbossa looked just as shocked as everyone else. Jack pulled the sword from his chest. He then pulled something from his pocket: one of the Aztec coins. "They're so pretty. Couldn't resist, mate. It's a curse, I guess." Angrily, Barbossa grabbed up his sword and rushed Jack. Jacoby was back on his feet so, happily reassured that Jack was fine, both Will and Constance went back to fighting the lackey. High above them though, both men were in the moonlight, two skeletons in pitched battle.

"So, what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked him conversationally. "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day an' trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack replied cheekily and shoved Barbossa out of the moonlight. Barbossa stalked the room, his attention focused on Jack.

"Or I could chain ye ta a cannonball an' drop ye in the deepest part o' the ocean, where ye can forever contemplate yer folly with Bootstrap," he retorted and charged Jack, laughing as Jack ran away.

Jacoby continued to attack Will and Constance. He was finally able to separate the two, kicking Will into some rocks and faced off with Constance alone. While Will nursed a head and back ache, Constance struggled against the pirate. She thought she was doing quite well until he managed to get a good hit in and slashed her across her arm. Yelling in pain, she dropped her sword to clutch her hand. She was bleed profusely on her sword hand, and looked up at Jacoby thinking, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"I'm gonna teach yew the meaning of pain!" Jacoby shouted at her.

"You like pain?" Jacoby turned around, only to be whacked across the face with a heavy golden staff. "Try wearing a corset." Constance looked up, laughing in astonishment to see her sister. Will ran over and helped Constance to her feet, also smiling at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Constance asked her, briefly hugging her. "I thought you were going to the _Pearl_ to get the crew. Where are they?"

"They left, with the _Pearl_," she answered solemnly.

"Oh, no. Jack going to be crushed," she said and watched as Elizabeth looked around. Looking down over the stone ledge the three stood on, she saw Jack fighting Barbossa, both skeletal.

"Whose side is Jack on?" she asked curiously and the other two turned to look at Jack.

"At the moment?" Will just shrugged.

They didn't have time to linger on thoughts of Jack because the pirates were back on their feet, all three, and heading towards them. Grabbing the staff firmly, the three worked together to run them all through, trapping them. The middle man had thrown a grenade at them before. Thinking quickly, Will grabbed the lighted grenade and stuck in its owner's chest. Before he had a chance to pull it out, the three pushed the pirates out of the moonlight so they were solid and the grenade was trapped.

"No fair," the middle pirate whined just before they exploded.

Hearing the explosion, Jack looked over and cut his hand with his sword, bleeding on the medallion, and tossed it to Will. Constance nursed her wounded arm as she ran ahead of Elizabeth, following Will but both stopped and looked up at the sound of a click. Elizabeth gaped at Barbossa, who had his pistol aimed at her. A shot rang out, echoing in the cavern. Jack stood out of the moonlight, flesh and blood again, holding his smoking pistol, still aim at Barbossa. The pirate captain just looked over at Jack and laughed deep in his throat amusedly.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol, an' now ye waste yer shot," he stated triumphantly.

"He didn't waste it," Will stated loudly.

Barbossa turned to see Will standing over the chest, holding a bloody sword, his left hand in a fist. He opens his fist and both medallions, covered in blood, dropped from his hand, revealing the cut in his palm. Barbossa stared and quickly dropped his sword. Pulling open his shirt, he looked down at his chest. Blood blossomed on his shirt around the bullet hole and quickly spread.

"I feel…cold," he mumbled. Clutching his chest, Barbossa's face registered pain for the first time in ten years. Jack took a step back as his mutinous former first mate fell heavily backwards into a pile of treasure, dead, an apple rolling from his hand. The curse had been lifted. Jack blew the smoke from the barrel of his pistol and tossed it away carelessly; he did what he had to do and needed it no longer.

Will saw Elizabeth standing by some treasure, but she ignored the gold and gazed her reflection in the water. He walked up behind her and she turned. Constance was sickened as she watched them smile at one another. For a moment, she thought they would kiss but Jack's rowdy inspection of the gold interrupted them. Both of them turned to look at him, annoyed.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth said quietly, gazing at Will.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will replied just as quiet. Grimacing in shame, Elizabeth turned away and walked out of the cavern. Will, feeling ashamed of himself, closes his eyes.

"If ye were waiting fer the opportune moment," Jack told Will as he swaggered towards him, arms full of treasure and a crown on his head, "that was it. Now, if ye'll be so kind," he continued jovially, pushing past the blacksmith to exit the cave, "I'd be much obliged if ye'd drop me off my ship." Jack was soon gone and Constance walked over to Will, gently touching his should with a quiet sigh.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said sincerely. "For everything, all the trouble I've caused you, for everything I've said. Everything."

"It's fine. I probably couldn't have done any of this without you," he replied. Smiling shyly, she moved past him to leave but he grabbed her by her hand and stopped her. "Constance," he began nervously, "before, when you said you…when you said you loved me," he managed to get out, smiling a bit as she hung her head in embarrassment, "did you mean it?"

Pausing, she looked into his brown eyes and contemplated what to tell him. Back on the _Interceptor_, she thought that he hated her. By his reaction then, his shocked face and stunned silence, she thought for sure he'd hated her. Or, at least, didn't feel the same. But, now, with him wanting to know even more she wasn't as sure about that as she had been. Maybe she should tell him the truth. Even if he said he hated her, at least she would've gotten it over with. At least she could leave him with peace of mind.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "I've been falling in love with you little by little for the last eight years."

"Constance – "

"I know you don't love me," she interjected quickly. "That's fine. I've accepted it. But, we may not see each other for a while after this is over, so…" Decisively, she reached a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Will had been taken aback at first by her boldness, but sank into it and let his hands crawl up and buried themselves into her luscious dark curls. Pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, he couldn't help but notice that her lips were soft and tasted like honey. Constance notice that he killed her like a starving man drank from a well. He gently grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, silently seeking permission, and she granted it without hesitation. His tongue darted inside her mouth with practiced ease, making her wonder who else he'd been kissing. Constance was unable to stop the moan that softly left her mouth as her hands crept up his arms and over his chest. Chills ran through Will; her hands were so soft, so gentle, as they had always been. They were a lady's hands, but with the slightest bit of roughness of a seasoned fighter. A lady fighter? Elizabeth!

Pulling away from Constance, Will looked down at her upturned face and swollen lips. His thumb traced circles on her cheek, feeling the soft, delicate skin of her face. She leaned into his touch and he couldn't help but wonder why it took him so long to notice how beautiful she was. When he said he'd always loved her before, he didn't realize just how much. Watching her chest rising and falling with each quick gasp of breath, looking at her tightly shut eyes, as if waiting for him to kiss her again, he came to realize that he loved her just as much, if not more, than Elizabeth. When she didn't feel his lips on hers again, Constance allowed her eyes to flicker open. Staring up at him in confusion, she silently asked him why he had stopped. He smiled at her and placed a brief and gentle kiss on her lips.

"To remember you by," she told him.

"Why would you forget me?" he asked her confusedly.

"I could never forget you, Will," she replied immediately, "but, like I said…certain circumstances…" She trailed off uneasily, not sure if she wanted to tell him of her decision to join Jack's crew.

"Constance," he began nervously, "I do love you. I think I always have, but…" Hope swelled in Constance's heart and she bravely stepped closer to him.

"But…?" she asked desperately.

"I love Elizabeth, too," he finished solemnly. It broke his heart to see her face fall and head hang.

"That's why I wanted to say goodbye," she replied, taking a step back from him. Turning around, she walked to a mound of gold and picked up a few coins.

"Goodbye?" he echoed confusedly. He watched carefully as she gathered the coins in her hand into a satchel. One after the other, she filled the leather bag until it was full. She easily tied it at her waist before snatching up a locket that caught her eye. It looked strangely familiar to her, but she'd have to check it later.

"Let's go," she ordered with a strong voice and quickly walked out of the cavern.

Will was the one to row them all back to the _Dauntless_. Elizabeth, it appeared, had broken the news to Jack about the _Black Pearl_. She apologized to him about not being able to convince the crew to stay, but he just waved her off. He told her that he couldn't fault them for leaving because they'd done what was 'right by them' and couldn't 'expect more than that'. Constance sat in front of Jack, who had Elizabeth and Will behind him. As she looked at Jack, she couldn't help but think he looked like a sad little king of a sad little hill with that tilted crown on his head.

P.S.: Seven pages total.


	19. Chapter 18: New Horizon

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of its characters. I only own Constance. I've been working on this story since the first movie came out, and it's gone through some massive editing to keep it from being clichéd.

ALSO! The movies originally take place between 1734, when Will is rescued as a boy, to 1743, during _AWE_. I've changed this to later years to fit a certain twist I have involving certain real pirates.

**Chapter 18: New Horizon**

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been arrested for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong," Elizabeth stated vehemently. To her right stood both her father and future husband; to her left stood Constance. All of them stood at a podium, listening to an official read a proclamation as Jack stood at the gallows, waiting to be hanged.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Swann told his daughter, not sounding the least bit regretful about Jack's fate.

"But you're the Governor of this port," Constance protested earnestly. "Can't you do something? Stop this, please, father! He's innocent!"

"…Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness," the official droned.

"Okay, maybe not completely innocent," she corrected at her father's pointed look, "but he _is_ a good man."

"No! He will _not_ be spared, and that is all I will hear on the matter!"

"Fine," she huffed and turned her attention back to Jack. "Where are you?" she muttered.

"Where's who?" Elizabeth asked her quietly, as not to let her father hear.

"No one," she replied quickly, eyes searching the crowd. "No one."

The official was almost finished when Will walked through crowd. Constance spotted him first and smiled in relief, taking a step closer to the ledge. He looked very handsome, dressed much more lavishly than he had ever been previously in his life. _He actually owns a hat now, _she thought amusedly. She had hoped to speak to him first, but Elizabeth, Norrington, and her father noticed him before she had a chance.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Constance. Elizabeth," he greeted with a nod to each individual. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you," he continued. Constance knew what was coming next, but noticed that his gaze lingered on her before going to Elizabeth. "I love you," he told her. She gaped at him, blushing under the shocked stares of her father and Norrington. Before another word could be said, to either chaste or yell at Will, he walked away.

"…And or these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," the official finished. The noose was put around Jack's neck and Constance looked up at the sky, hoping an answer would appear. It was a flash of blue and yellow that caught her eye, and she smiled as she saw Cotton's parrot. Turning to her sister, she quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Goodbye," she whispered, eyes shut tightly.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked her as they pulled away from each other.

"To help save me captain," she replied with a wink, purposely ruining her grammer.

"But-But...Will? You –"

"He doesn't love me. He loves you; he just admitted it," she explained, smiling though her heart broke. "So, take care of him, or I'll drag you out to sea by the keel," she threatened good-naturedly.

She nodded in the direction of the flag poles and, as soon as Elizabeth's back was turned, Constance took off around the corner. She ripped off her dress as she hid from the crowd, Will's old clothing that she'd been wearing on her little adventure had been underneath the whole time, the long dress hiding her boots. She quickly pulled off the top of a barrel, reached inside, and pulled out the satchel of treasure she'd taken, her sword and new pistol. She shoved the pistol into the front of her pants and belted her sword around her waist. The next three items were Jack's effects: his cutlass, compass, and a brand new pistol. Where his hat had gotten to, she had no idea. The drums sounded and she distinctly heard Will shouted for everyone to move. There was no turning back now. Constance pulled the last item out of the barrel, her three sided hat, and dashed out into the crowd just in time to see Will throw his sword as Jack fell through. The sword stuck in the wood and Jack had a foothold, saving himself. Will fought his way up to the gallows and cut Jack free from above. He jumped off the side, pulling his sword out after Jack cut his bonds, prepared to fight. Constance rushed over to them, tossing Jack his sword in the process.

"Captain," she greeted, back to the gallows and sword out at the ready. Jack just smiled and silently thanked her, hands folded as if in prayer.

"'Captain'?" Will questioned, watching as she handed Jack the rest of his things.

"I don't think now's the best time!" she told him urgently. The three fought against the red jacketed Navy men. They fought all the way up to the tower that Elizabeth had originally fallen from, which led to Constance being introduced to Jack. They fought until they were cornered there by Norrington's men. They were completely surrounded and, not only that, but Norrington, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann were standing before Will and Constance as they stood protectively in front of Jack.

"Constance, what in the name of God are you wearing?" Swann questioned, looking his eldest child up and down scandalously. Constance rolled her eyes at him; was he honestly worried about what she was wearing right now?

"The standard required uniform of a pirate," she retorted easily.

"WHAT! You will come over here right this instant!" he ordered furiously.

"I'm adult, Father," she reminded him calmly. "I make my own choices, and I choose piracy." Looking over at Jack, she nodded and smiled.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," Norrington commented snidely to Will. "Especially not from you Miss Swann," he added, looking at Constance with disdain. She simply glared back.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," Swann said to Will, sounding as though he realized he'd made the biggest mistake of her life. "And, as for you, Constance! All the years I've taken care of you, loved and cherished you after your mother's passing, and _this_ is how you thank me? _This_ is how both of you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will retorted. Constance saw Jack, out of the corner of her eyes, point to himself proudly, mouthing to the soldiers 'That's me'. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"Make that three pairs," Constance added tersely.

"You forget your places, Turner, Miss," Norrington replied, the few shreds of respect he had for either of them gone.

"It's right here," Will replied with vehement ease, "between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Constance added calmly.

"Constance!" Swann exclaimed, completely aghast.

"Mine as well," Elizabeth stated, quickly moving to stand next to Will. Constance couldn't help but smile proudly at her sister, standing on the other side of Will.

"Elizabeth!" Swann gasped in shock. "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" he ordered frantically, and the weapons are lowered.

"So, this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked her. Elizabeth's arm was wrapped around Will's, and she almost felt bad for Norrington as he sounded so distraught.

"It is," she answered. Jack suddenly poked Constance in her back and nodded towards the sky. She looked up and saw Cotton's parrot. Smiling, she sheathed her sword and watched Jack amusedly.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… ecumenically… grammatically," he said to Swann, getting close to his face, much to the governor's disgust. Jack then turned bravely to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack turned and walked out of the circle of soldiers. "Elizabeth," he said, getting her attention, "it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head solemnly. Constance stifled a laugh at her sister's disturbed look. "Will…nice hat," he said, for lack of anything better to say. Will just laughed at him, nodding.

"Keelhaul Connie, join me, lass!" he shouted. He reached around Will and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him to the ledge of the battlement. The soldier's followed them, guns raised. "Friends, this is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" Constance, having spotted the _Pearl_ on the horizon, pushed Jack over battlement.

"Constance!" Will gasped in shock, gaping at her. She just shrugged coyly and smiled.

"Look well into the horizon, William Turner," she said, tipping her head to him. With one last look at her family and dearest friend, she quickly turned and dove over the battlement. As soon as she hit the water, she felt a familiar rush. It was the same exact feeling she'd had been she'd been kicked off the plank of the _Pearl_ by Bo'Sun. It was exhilarating to be under the water, but she knew she had to come up soon. Before she even broke the surface, she saw Jack swimming towards something. When she popped up behind him, she saw it was a rope.

"I'll be havin' words wit' yew later," he promised angrily, grabbing her around her waist as he tugged the rope. Jack and Constance were quickly heaved onboard the _Black Pearl,_ flying above the crew and wringing themselves dry against the wind as they held onto each other. As the rope slackened and they landed on the stern deck with a thump, they looked around at the crew. Constance noted that she received a few confused looks, but nothing hostile. Taking the initiative, Gibbs stepped up to both of them.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack commented to Gibbs pointedly, remembering how they'd left him. Gibbs looked around at the crew before looking back at Jack.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," he replied, smiling as he held both Jack and Constance to their feet. Cotton stepped up to Jack, who promptly thanked him as his hat was returned to him.

"Captain Sparrow, the _Black Pearl_ is yours," Ana Maria told him. She stepped away from the wheel and actually smiled as she placed Jack's coat on his shoulders. Jack lovingly ran a hand along the rail, and then took the wheel into his tired hands. It felt good, it felt right, to be back in his hands. Even after ten years, he enjoyed touching the wheel of his ship. A smile crept onto his face, a genuine smile, and that was when he realized his crew was watching him. The smile quickly faded and he quickly shifted to 'Captain' mode.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Jack barked, and the crowd immediately cleared. "Ana Maria, trim the mainsail!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" she replied.

"Mr. Gibbs, organize a cleaning detail – you an' Cotton. I want every inch of the _Pearl_ spic-an'-span an' ship-shape!" he added, and Gibbs actually stomped the deck after executing a salute.

"Well, I can honestly say, you're the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of," Constance told Jack with a mischievous smile. "You're a man who can be trusted, who can be counted on, _and_ who can't betray his friends. What kind of pirate is that?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"The worst," Jack admitted easily. "On the other hand," he continued smartly, "maybe I'm a man 'ew can't pass up a chance for revenge against tha black-hearted bastard 'ew stole me ship an' left me ta die in the middle o'tha ocean – twice! – _and_ 'ew knows 'ow to get what 'e wants." Constance pretended to contemplate his words before grinning at him.

"Now _that's_ a great pirate," she told him honestly. Jack nodded to her, smiling at the praise. "Well, Captain, what are your orders for me?"

"What ye do best, luv," he replied as he pulled out his compass.

"And that is…?"

"Don' know yet. Why don' ye go off an' figure it out down on deck, wit' the rest o' tha crew?" he retorted pointedly. Under different circumstance, she would've slapped him for talking to her as if she was inferior to him, but now she really was so it didn't matter. She chose this, and she couldn't be happier. Constance smiled as she saluted him obediently, turning and rushing to help Ana Maria with the sails.

"Told yew ye was a pirate," Ana Maria greeted with a proud smile.

"Yes, _ye_ were right," she replied, taking a rope that was handed to her, "this time," she added cheekily.

"And yer name?" she asked. Constance looked at her confusedly before realizing that Constance Swann wasn't a good pirate name. She needed a new name to go with her new life.

"Jack calls me Keelhaul Connie, but I think Connie will do just fine."

"Welcome home then, Connie." Ana Maria squeezed her drinking partner's shoulder affectionately before leaving to help Gibbs and Cotton.

"Home," she muttered thoughtfully to herself. Turning around, Constance looked at Jack. He stood at the wheel, compass in hand and a smirk on his face. He got his ship back, and all was right with the world. She noticed that he was moving his lips, and laughed a little as she recognized the words 'really bad eggs'. He was singing the song she'd taught him, consciously or not. Whether or not he knew what he was doing, he was sailing them into what she was sure was uncharted waters. _This was my life now,_ she thought. "Home," she repeated and smiled, looking out at the crystal clear sea of the Caribbean.

P.S.: Six pages total.


End file.
